Doble Personalidad
by Nazha-chan181
Summary: Tengo doble personalidad, es confuso pero así es y mi otra yo, tiene necesidades con el sexo cada noche; y cuando por un incidente desafortunado mi compañero de clases, que además me molesta todos los días, Sasuke Uchiha, lo descubre no solo quiere saber más de mí, sino que se ofrece para ser mi acompañante en el sexo; y yo acepto. ¿Lindo, no?/Futuros Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Doble Personalidad

**Parejas:** Sasuhina, ¿Narusaku?

**Género:** Fantasía, Romance

**Categoría: **Fiction M

**Autora: **Nazha-chan181 (Aquí! =D)

**Resumen: **Su secreto. Cada persona tiene un secreto y no quisiera que nadie lo supiera. Eso es lo que le pasa a Hinata Hyuga. Su secreto es que tiene doble personalidad y Sasuke Uchiha lo descubre. ¿Que hacer cuando lo descubre la persona que te molesta todos los días?, ¿Doble personalidad? ¿Hinata es atrevida y al mismo tiempo tímida? Imposible, pero aun así te sorprendes/Futuros Lemons

**.**

**Doble Personalidad**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**¿Hyuuga?**

**.**

**.**

Tokio, Japón. 07:00 Am.

-No otra vez.- Comento una ojiperla al verse en la habitación de un hombre que no conocía, como tantas veces ya.

Frustrada consigo misma, encogió sus rodillas y agarrarse su cabeza maldiciendo en voz alta, algo muy raro en ella, pero que hacia cada maldita mañana en que aparecía en otro cuarto, en otra cama, con otro hombre. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Vio como el hombre-no recordaba ni su nombre- se removía, al ella hablar alto.

-Mmm…- Hizo un gemido el chico para después refregarse los ojos a la luz solar, para después fijar su atención en su acompañante.- Preciosa, Ya despertaste.- Afirmo el hombre.

-E-Etto… H-Hai.- Decía la chica tímida, tratando de tapar su timidez con las sabanas.

-¿Huh? Parece que te volviste tímida después de lo que paso anoche ¿no?- Le dijo el chico, acercándose y robarle un beso a la muchacha.

-C-Claro- se forzó a hacer una sonrisa, por no decir que le dio asco ese beso. Que tonto ¿no? Se acostaba con él, pero le daba más asco el beso. Al menos tenía que agradecer de que el muchacho era guapo.- T-Tengo que i-irme…- Se deslizo fuera de la cama agarrando la sabana y enrollándola en su cuerpo para tapar su desnudez buscando su ropa, encontrándola esparcida por la habitación, con otra ropa suponiendo de que esa otra ropa, era del muchacho que estaba a su espalda.

-Yuko, no te vayas tan pronto.- ¿Yuko? ¿Es en serio? otra vez se cambió su nombre, otra vez no le dijo a un hombre su nombre verdadero.

-T-Tengo C-Cosas que h-hacer.- por no decir que tenía que ir al colegio, ya que el hombre le preguntaría cual y quizás hasta al podría ir a buscar.-

-Está bien, yo también tengo que irme luego a mi país- Ella solo asintió y se encerró en el baño cambiándose. ¿Un extranjero? ¿Se había acostado con un extranjero? Bueno era verdad que no tenía los rasgos físicos de un japonés, pero debía agradecer de que el muchacho no era de Tokio, porque o si no la encontraría cualquier día en la calle.-Pero nos encontraremos otra vez, ¿verdad?- Había dicho el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta de baño.

-H-Hai…- Mintió la chica, para luego olerse el aliento.- Alcohol y cigarro.- Susurro la muchacha al distinguir el sabor y olor que tenía su boca. Daba gracias a Dios de que siempre andaba con unas pastillas para el aliento en sus vaqueros, porque no le gustaría llegar así a su casa. Salió luego del baño, ya cambiada y arreglada (un poco), para ver al hombre parado delante de ella. Desnudo. ¿Es que no tenía vergüenza? Al instante se tapó los ojos.

-Porque te tapas, si anoche lo viste y tocaste todo- Le susurro el hombre a la muchacha acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Esta salió de la prisión de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la puerta pero un agarre en su muñeca la hizo detenerse y voltear- Nos vemos, Yuko- y después le dio un beso que a cualquiera la derretiría, sin embargo a ella le dio asco y repulsión.

La muchacha asintió y se fue.

Al salir del edificio, miro al cielo y maldijo. Otra vez paso la noche con un hombre. Otra vez, fumo y bebió alcohol. Otra vez mintió sobre su nombre. Otra vez dejo de ser la Tímida Hinata Hyuuga y paso a ser la Atrevida Hinata Hyuuga.

Si, se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga, no Yuko, ni Misuri, ni Mitsuki, ni nada. Solo Hinata Hyuuga. Hija del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuuga. Pelo largo, azabache, ojos perla, tez blanca, delgada y voluptuosa.

¿Su secreto?

Nadie lo conocía.

¿Su maldición?

Cargar con "ella" cada dia.

¿"Ella"?

Su otra yo. Su doble personalidad.

¿De día?

Tímida, torpe y generosa.

¿De noche?

Atrevida, segura de sí misma y egoísta.

Normalmente en el colegio la molestaba mucho….

¡Esperen! ¡¿Colegio?! ¡Se le había olvidado!

Hizo parar un taxi, para decirle la dirección de su casa y poder cambiarse para ir al colegio.

…

Los rayos del sol le pegaron de lleno en el rostro, tanto que le molestaba abrir los ojos. Pero tenía que ir al colegio y no quedarse de flojo en su departamento, o si no su amigo lo tendría que ir a buscar y molestar con sus gritos en su departamento. Pero cuando iba a sentarse, sintió una carga en su pecho. Era la mano de alguien que le abrazaba.

Molesto quito esa mano sin delicadeza y sin amor despertando a la muchacha después de tan brusca acción.

-¿Mm? ¿Sasuke-kun?-Ya estaban con ese molesto "kun". Voces chillonas y sin respeto no era lo que quería.

-Lárgate.-

-¿C-Como?- Pregunto la chica sorprendida-

-¿Estas sorda? ¿Quedaste sorda después de los gritos y gemidos de zorra que hiciste anoche?- Sabia que se escuchaba duro y feo, pero no le importaba- Que te largues te dije, Yuki.- Comento el azabache parándose y caminando desnudo hacia la que era su habitación.

-¡Me llamo Yurui, Estúpido!- Le grito la chica tirándole una cabecera, el cual el azabache esquivo con facilidad.

-Hmp, como sea, solo lárgate.- ¿Yuki? Si no era ella ¿Entonces quién era Yuki? ¿La de la semana pasada? Daba igual, todas eran iguales. Mientras no se acordará de sus rostros ni nombres estaría bien. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con su habitación. Después se fue a la ducha, escuchando como la chica cerraba la puerta del departamento con un portazo. Ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas chicas daba ese mismo o más fuerte portazo o que salían por esa puerta hecha una furia.

¿Con cuántas chicas se había acostado? Ni se acordaba.

¿Cuántas veces hecho a las mujeres de su departamento? Le faltaban los dedos de las manos y pies

¿Cuántas fueron a las que les grito y trato mal? Solo Dios lo sabía. Ni siquiera él lo recordaba.

Si, era verdad, Sasuke Uchiha se acostaba con una mujer un anoche, pero a la mañana siguiente las abandonaba como un niño cuando recibe un nuevo juguete.

Y él lo sabía, no le importaba si una mujer se aparecía en su colegio o en su diario vivir gritándole o lloriqueándole. El pasaba por el lado de ella, con una sonrisa ladina y triunfadora. Le importaba una reverenda mierda lo que pensaran los demás. Todas las mujeres eran iguales y molestas. Todas como "ella". Mentirosas y engañadoras.

Con ese pensamiento salió de su ducha con una toalla tapando sus partes íntimas y una alrededor del cuello, en donde caían gotas de su cabello.

Vio su armario y saco su uniforme. Pantalones café claro, con una camisa blanca, chaqueta azul marino, y una corbata azul con líneas celestes. En la esquina de la Chaqueta se apreciaba la insignia de su colegio, en donde reposaban las palabras KNH. (Konoha)

Se cambió y comió una tostada con café, ya que le gusta lo amargo y no lo dulce.

Después se dirigió a su colegio. Tenía auto y moto, pero sabía que si iba en algunos de ellos, las mujeres lo acosarían más de lo que ya le acosaban, por eso prefería irse caminando, después de todo a toda la gente le hace bien el caminar.

Caminaba y Caminaba y las mujeres se volvían a mirarle. Fueran mayores o menores. ¿No se cansaban? Sabía que tenía de todo, pero ¿toda mujer se cansa en algún momento, cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué mierda no se cansaban de acosarlo y suspirar por él? Una vez escucho a unas chicas hablar de que el solo se "hacia el difícil". Entonces el llego a la conclusión de que por eso las mujeres se acercaban, Porque "se hacia el difícil" (puras estupideces) y un día trato de ser amable y no ser "difícil".

Fue para peor.

Desde ese día las mujeres lo perseguían más que antes. No sabía cómo entender a las mujeres.

Quería una mujer que no fingiera ni nada. Segura de sí misma, pero a la vez algo tranquila. Pensaba en Ino. Ella era atrevida y segura de sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo escandalosa y chillona. Lo mismo pasaba con su amiga Sakura, pero esta era plana como una tabla. ¿Había alguna diferencia en Sakura y la tabla? En que Sakura era un ser humano, mientras la tabla no. Y Karin, bueno Karin era peor que las otras dos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando, Naruto, su amigo, se acercaba a él y lo saludaba.

Naruto era huérfano. Su madre y padre murieron a manos de un hombre. Naruto apenas y tenía 2 años. Entonces Jiraiya, abuelo paterno lo cuidaba y lo sigue cuidando.

De ahí saco Naruto lo pervertido.

Después de haberse saludado o mejor dicho gritado y peleado, se dirigieron hacia el instituto.

Era su último año de preparatoria, era el primer día de clases y en las vacaciones estuvo aburrido. Necesitaba de su juguete, que esperaba que llegara pronto. Después de todo solo ella lo divertía como no había manera.

…

Llegaba tarde y lo sabía. Tuvo que subir por el árbol al lado de la ventana, para llegar a su habitación, asearse y cambiarse, sin siquiera comer, salió dispara de su habitación y casa, diciendo apenas un "ya me voy" a su familia.

Había veces en que le gustaría ir en moto, pero llamaría mucho la atención, además de que esa moto casi siempre la ocupaba su doble personalidad.

Llego a la puerta de su colegio y se dio cuenta de que ya habían tocado y que las clases comenzaron. Apurando más el paso, si es que era posible, subió por las escaleras (se le olvidaba de que había ascensor) y llego a su clase, rogándole a los dioses que el profesor la dejara entrar.

Por suerte a la primera hora el tocaba con Kakashi y este siempre llegaba atrasado.

Sin embargo este "siempre" no se aplicó a hoy.

Kakashi con una sonrisa la dejo entrar, sin un comentario, pero la perra, quiero decir, la pelirroja de Karin comento cuanto quiso.

-¿Otra vez tarde? ¿Qué paso Hyuuga? ¿Tu novio imaginario no te quiera dejar? O ¿tan necesitada estas, que te masturbaste y por eso llegaste atrasada?- Mucho se pusieron a reír. Sasuke solo sonreía ladinamente y mirando a la ojiperla burlón.

-"_¡Cállense todos, no molesten a Hinata!"-_ Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la ojiperla al recordar como su amigo Kiba decía eso cada vez que la molestaban.

-Bien, suficiente, Cállense.- Mucho resoplaron por el tono que ocupo Kakashi.- He llegado temprano, ya que tenemos nuevo compañero. Pasa- Dijo Kakashi para dejar entrar a un chico con una capucha que tapaba la mayoría de su rostro, sin mencionar sus lentes, haciéndole parecer ciego- Este es Shino Aburame, estará con nosotros el resto del año y dejare que…- Kakashi se cortó al ver como el chico nuevo se acercaba a una sorprendida ojiperla.

-¿Cómo has estado Hinata?- Hinata sin esperar más, lo abrazo ante la sorpresa de todos. Después Hinata soltó a su amigo de la infancia solo para ver, como todos la miraban.

-Vaya Hyuuga, resulta que si tenías novio. Pero es un bueno de que sea ciego, así no ve tu feo rostro- Dijo Karin riéndose con los demás.

-No soy ni el novio, ni estoy ciego.- Shino se sacó los lentes, mostrando unos lindos ojos avellanas, dejando a todas las mujeres con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Pero prefiero estar ciego a verte a ti.- Muchos resoplaron de la risa.

-E-En todo caso tienes a alguien con quien follar después de lo necesitada que estas, ne ¿Sasuke-kun?- Le dijo al Uchiha que estaba sentado al lado suyo y le hacía mimos con el pelo.

-Es mejor tener a alguien, que estar mendigando para tirarte a alguien.- Shino miro al lado de Karin, indicando a Sasuke. Esta se puso igual o más roja que su pelo. Kakashi hizo callarlos después de que estos empezaron a reírse.

Sasuke solamente gruño.

Su diversión ahora tendría guardaespaldas.

…

Hinata estuvo todo el día con la sonrisa en su rostro, ya que tenía a su amigo de vuelta. Ya no tenía que comer sola en la terraza o en los días de lluvia ir a comer detrás de una escalera, Ya tenía a un amigo y compañero que la acompañaba a todos lados. Y es por eso que su amigo se había ofrecido a llevarla a la que era su casa, en silencio, hasta que Shino dejo caer la bomba.

-He visto a Kiba.- Únicamente, Shino era un insensible.

Hinata por un momento, se quedó parada sin caminar, procesando la información que le entregaba el Aburame.

-¿E-En serio?, ¿C-Como e-esta?- Pregunta Hinata para seguir caminando con su amigo.

-¿En serio quieres saber eso?- Hizo una pausa.- ¿O querrás saber si aún te odia?- Esta vez fue Shino quien paro, viendo a su amiga apretar los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, tratando de no llorar, de no soltar las lágrimas.

-N-No n-necesito preguntarlo s-si ya s-se la r-respuesta-

-¿Todavía no puedes con "ese" problema?- Dijo Shino cambiando de tema después de unos segundos.

La ojiperla negó.

-Ya ha pasado vario tiempo.- Susurro más para sí que para la ojiperla que se encontraba a su lado, para seguir caminando.

Llegaron a la casa de la Hyuuga y esta se despidió de su amigo, para entrar al que es su hogar.

-Ya llegue.- Anuncio Hinata en la puerta de su hogar.

-Hinata ¿Ya llegaste?- Pregunto su madre y Hinata supuso que se dirigía a su posición.

-_No, fíjate que vengo doblando la esquina_.- El tono sarcástico hizo tono en su voz, recriminándose interiormente por haber dejado sacar su doble personalidad.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Pregunto Hana Hyuuga delante de ella mientras limpiaba un cucharon.

-Q-Que S-Shino-kun me d-dejo en la e-esquina- Trato de sonreír para no preocupar a su madre.

-¡Oh! ¿Shino-chan volvió?- Hinata le contó la historia de Shino volviendo de nuevo a su ciudad.

-Bien, ve a cambiarte y hace tus tareas, y después baja para comer.- Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina.

La ojiperla subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación encontrando en el camino a su hermana pequeña, Hanabi, quien iba a su habitación cargando dos dibujos, uno de Usui Takumi y el otro de Kuran Kaname. La saludo y la ojiperla menor entro a su habitación para después gritar como posesa "¡Oh! ¡Kaname-sama!, ¡no sabes cuánto te amo! ¡Pero no te me enojes, Takumi-chan! ¡A ti también te amo!" o cosas por el estilo, mientras escuchaba de fondo la música de "CNBlue".

Hinata solo sonrió. Su hermana era rara. Pero debía admitir que el vocalista de CNBlue era guapo (Jung Yong Hwa), además de Kaname y Takumi que estaban para chuparse los dedos.

-"_Créeme que si los tuviera en frente mío y los otros dos existieran, los follaria como no tienes idea"- _Hinata escondió en un lugar apartado de su mente la voz de su otra yo para seguir caminando.

Llego a su habitación y lo primero que hizo, fue tirarse a la cama, dejando su bolso en algún lugar de la habitación.

Comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que le pasaban en el diario vivir.

Su familia cree que es una santa. Pero en realidad no es así. De santa no tiene ni las yemas de los dedos. Si, va a Misa todos los domingos, pero ¿y eso que? No es que vaya a misa a pedirle a Dios pan y agua o para que guarde a su familia todos los días. Va solamente para su propio beneficio. Para sacarle "ese" problema que tiene. Su otra yo. Su doble personalidad. Si, tiene las mejores notas, además de ser bien catalogada por los profesores, pero ¿eso de que le sirve si se siente vacía? Por mucho amor y respeto que le muestran su familia no le sirve de nada. Se ha sentido vacía toda la vida, y es por eso que ahora tiene "ese" problema.

Tener que usar peluca por "ese" problema.

Tener que ocupar unos muy grandes lentes por "ese" problema

Tener que tratar de ocultar su físico por "ese" problema.

Tener que luchar consigo misma, solamente por "ese" problema.

Si, ocupa una peluca café. ¿Por qué? Para que nadie la reconozca. Tiene un pelo negro azulado, pero lo oculta, ya que su verdadero cabello lo ocupa su otra yo.

Su físico lo oculta para que nadie la reconozca. Ocupa prendas 3 tallas más de las que debería ocupar. Su verdadero físico lo ocupa su otra yo.

Lucha consigo misma, para que su otra yo no salga a flote en el día, sin embargo varias veces le ha costado demasiado, hoy era un ejemplo. Dejo que saliera su otra yo, delante de su madre. Siendo que su madre o familia no sabían nada.

Cuando comenzó a ocupar la peluca, su familia le había dicho porque se "tiño" el cabello, si su pelo era igual al de su madre. Sin embargo, ella les dijo que era porque quería tener el pelo de su padre, y no es como si odiara el cabello de su madre, si no que era solo para ocultar los cabellos azulinos.

¿Quiénes sabían su secreto?

Shino y Kiba. Claro que ellos se lo sabían de otra manera. No era la verdadera Historia.

¿Esperaba que alguien más lo supiera?

Jamás. No quería que nadie lo supiera.

¿Podía detener a su doble personalidad?

No. Una vez se ató con unas esposas a las esquinas de la cama. 2 piernas y 1 mano, para dejar a la otra libre y poder liberarse al día siguiente. Dejo la llave en el velador al lado de su cama, pero en el momento en que se quedó dormida, y su doble personalidad hizo acto de persona, supo _ella_ donde estaba la llave y, bueno, se desato y quedo libre para otra noche de aventuras. Asique cada cosa que ella hacía, su otra yo ya las sabia y era consiente de ellas.

Miro el techo de su habitación y después de unos momentos cerro sus ojos.

Solo esperaba que nadie supiera su secreto.

…

-Hmp, que no, cabeza hueca.- Milésima vez que le decía lo mismo.

-P-Pero si es muy bueno el lugar, Dattebayo- Replico su amigo.

-¿Eres sordo? Un no es un no.-

-Pero si tiene buen Sake…-

-No-

-Tiene buena música…-

-No-

-Es grande…-

-No-

-Tiene muchas mujeres…-

-No-

-Hay una mujer que la llaman al "estrella del lugar", Dattebayo-

Y con eso basto para llamar la atención del Uchiha.

-¿Estrella del lugar?- Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. Hizo que su amigo se interesara-

-¿en serio quieres oírlo, Sasu-chan?- Bromeo el rubio.

-Si vas a estar así, mejor no lo quiero oír.- y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-Está bien, está bien.- contesto el rubio para ir al paso con su amigo.- Le dicen la estrella del lugar, ya que se podría decir que es la chica más caliente del bar, yo fui el otro día y créeme, es una hermosura. Irradia en ese lugar, además de que se interesa en muy pocos hombres, la mayoría del extranjero, casi nadie de Japón o incluso Tokio. Nadie sabe el motivo, sin embargo eso no hace que los demás no la deseen.- término relatando el Uzumaki.

¿Qué no le interesaban los hombres Japoneses? ¿Será por ese rumor de que los japoneses lo tienen más chico que una bellota?

Que él sepa, su "amigo" era bastante grande para complacer a una mujer.

Sonrió. Ya le mostraría a ella lo que es ser un verdadero japonés y Uchiha.

-Hmp, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Qué cosa, ttebayo?- Naruto era idiota.

-El Bar, ¿Dónde está?-

-A 5 kilómetros de Tokio, va mucha gente rica, es uno de los mejores.- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué iría esa muchacha a ese bar? Pronto lo averiguaría.

-Te paso a buscar a las ocho y media, y ve en tu propia moto- y con un "ttebayo!" por parte de su amigo cada uno se fue por un camino diferente.

…

Después de haber comido con su cariñosa familia, se dirigió a su habitación con una bandeja de comida. Siempre la llevaba y le decía a su familia que era porque estudiaba en la noche y le daba hambre. Vio la hora, 19:45 pm. Era mejor dormir, y así dejar que su otra yo tomara control de su cuerpo en 45 minutos más.

Se cambió y se puso el pijama, para después acostarse en la cama y dormirse casi al instante.

46 minutos después...

Empezó a mirar la habitación. No había nadie, miro el reloj que estaba al lado de la cama 20:30. Se levantó y vio la bandeja que siempre dejaba ella en la cómoda, al otro lado de la habitación, al lado de ella había una nota y unas pastillas para el aliento.

"_Por favor no le digas a nadie mi nombre. Gracias, que tengas una buena noche_

_Pd: lleva las pastillas, por favor"_

Sonrió ladinamente. Como siempre, la verdadera Hinata le dejaba algo para comer antes de salir y divertirse. Agradecía ese gesto, pero sabía que era para que cuidara su cuerpo. Comió los bocadillos, y cuando termino, se miró en el espejo. Arrugo la frente. Que horrible pelo castaño, o mejor dicho que horrible peluca, no sabía cómo la otra Hinata soportaba esa horrenda peluca. Sacándosela de un tirón y dejando libre su verdadero cabello, se dirigió hacia el mueble, para sacar su ropa. Después de haber visto ropa horrenda de la otra Hinata. Saco unos shorts pequeños que apenas y cubría su trasero y se puso una playera blanca sin mangas, ajustada la cual resaltaba sus curvas, y al frente de la playera aparecía las palabras "Fuck You!" en negro. Se hecho las pastillas en el bolsillo de los shorts y el celular. Fue a el baño, se cepillo los dientes, salió y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, le puso el seguro, así nadie entraba durante la noche, se dirigió a la ventana y se subió a las ramas del árbol, para después empezar a bajarlo.

Se dirigió unas cuadras más abajo, en donde siempre encontraba su moto escondida, en unos matorrales y arranco hacia el bar al que siempre iba.

Sonrió ladinamente. Como le gustaba la noche.

…

Eran las nueve y algo y ni rastro de la "estrella del lugar". Vio a su amigo Naruto hablar con una chica, la cual un poco más y se le saltaba a el regazo del rubio.

Él solo se encontraba en la barra del lugar, mirando a la gente para ver donde se encontraba esa "estrella del lugar". Muchas mujeres se le habían insinuado, sin embargo él no se iría si no aparecía la chica que le llamo tanto el interés.

Vio como se le acerco una muchacha.

-¿Chico, quieres bailar?- Debía de admitir que la chica no estaba tan mal como esperaba que estuviera. Tenía buen físico y si no estuviera por otra razón en ese bar, ya se la estaría tirando en los baños.

-Hmp, no gracias, no estoy interesado.- La chica malhumorada se fue. Una vez que "ella" llegaba, no había hombre que no besara el piso por donde ella caminaba, es por eso que se quería tirar al Uchiha antes que cualquiera, Pero tal parece que no lo consiguió.

Pronto el Uchiha vio como todos los hombres miraban hacia un mismo lugar. El siguiendo la mirada, se encontró con la chica que buscaba.

Piernas largas, cintura pequeña, el mejor trasero que había visto y por no decir de sus atributos, además de ese pelo negro azulado que caía como cascada en su espalda. Esa chica sí que era caliente. Su amigo se acercó a su lado para sonreír cuando vio que su amigo no dejaba de ver a la "estrella del lugar"

-¿Caliente, no? Yo te lo dije, Dattebayo.- y se fue sin más hacia la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

Lo que no sabía Naruto, era que Sasuke se había quedado mudo por otra cosa, que no vio al principio.

Esos ojos perlas y la forma de su cara.

Solamente existía una familia en Tokio que tenía esos ojos.

Y solamente a una persona le había visto esos ojos cuando una vez se le habían caído los lentes, por no decir esa cara tan conocida. Entonces sorprendido susurro…

-¿Hyuuga?-

.

.

.

.

**¡Fin del Capítulo 1!¡ Uf! Me costó un mundo**

**Bueno, algunos me conocerán, mientras que otros no.**

**Sobre la historia, tenía esta historia en mi mente desde hace más de un año, al escuchar la canción "Camuflaje"**

**Y NO, No es que me guste el reggaetón o algo por el estilo, si no que la puta canción la repetían cada dos por tres en la micro, entonces un día, empecé a escuchar mejor la letra y me di cuenta de que la "mujer" de la canción, se parecía bastante a Hinata y bueno, mi mente fantástica invento esta historia.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y sigan leyéndola xD**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré un tiempo después de que haya terminado de escribir el final de "Una difícil decisión"**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyéndola :33**

**Sayonara!**

**Se despide Nazha-chan181**

**XOXOXOX: besos y abrazos!**

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:**Doble Personalidad

**Parejas:** Sasuhina, ¿Narusaku?

**Género:** Fantasía, Romance

**Categoría:**Fiction M

**Autora:**Nazha-chan181 (Aquí! =D)

**Resumen:**Su secreto. Cada persona tiene un secreto y no quisiera que nadie lo supiera. Eso es lo que le pasa a Hinata Hyuuga. Su secreto es que tiene doble personalidad y Sasuke Uchiha lo descubre. ¿Qué hacer cuando lo descubre la persona que te molesta todos los días?, ¿Doble personalidad? ¿Hinata es atrevida y al mismo tiempo tímida? Imposible, pero aun así te sorprendes/Futuros Lemons

**ACLARACION:**

**La "doble personalidad" de Hinata, será referida como "la Hinata mala"**

**Ejemplo**_**: **__La que cargaría con todo sería __Hinata__ y esta misma no dejaría que __la Hinata mala__ saliera de su mente de nuevo…_

**Cuando se refiere solamente a "Hinata" es la Hinata que todos conocemos, tímida y generosa. PERO cuando sea "Hinata mala" Obviamente es la Hinata atrevida y egoísta. Y como obviamente Hinata habla en su mente con la Hinata mala, en la mente, la Hinata mala, **_**se escribirá asi.**_

**Ejemplo: **_…nadie lo sabe nadie lo debe saber, ¿no es cierto, Hyuuga?_

Deja de molestar

_Lo hare cuando tenga libertad…_

**¿Se entiende? **_**La que se escribe acostado es Hinata mala hablándole en la mente **_**a Hinata**__**buena.**__**Ahora si hay dialogo entre las personas, Obviamente la Hinata mala dirá malas palabras o no tartamudeara como la Hinata buena, asique atentos.**

**Esta confuso, pero ojala y lo entiendan. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**ÉL**

**.**

**.**

Estúpido.

Hinata estando en ese lugar.

Estando con ese pelo, La mirada la conocía perfectamente, pero ¿el pelo? ¿Peli azulada?, ¿no que era castaño?

Si, Definitivamente sonaba estúpido.

Giro hacia el lado la mirada y se encontró con su vaso de Sake, el cual lo aparto de inmediato. Definitivamente era el Sake el que le estaba haciendo alucinar cosas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Naruto con la chica en sus piernas, Caray, ella estaba a punto de comérselo, por la forma en la que se besaban. Miro de nuevo a la chica-porque no quería decir que era la Hyuuga- y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Los hombres se la comían con los ojos, Dios, ¿cómo no hacerlo con lo buena que estaba? Luego dio una rápida mirada a las mujeres del alrededor. Sip, definitivamente no le alcanzaba ni a los talones las muchachas a la "Chica", y quizás las demás eran consciente de ello, ya que como dice el dicho "_si las miradas mataran, ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra"_

¿Qué hacia ella precisamente en este lugar?

Que él sepa, y haya visto, la chica no era atractiva, no por nada él se divertía molestándola con los demás compañeros. Pero la chica que estaba delante de él o en ese lugar, era completamente diferente. Con una mirada y un último trago a su bebida, decidió encaminarse hacia ella. Cuando se acercó y la vio más de cerca de perfil, contuvo la respiración.

-Oh, Dios mío…- murmuro.

Hyuuga-ahora si lo admitió- estaba rodeada de chicos, a los cuales a todos le sonreía con una mirada picara, pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención. Su cabello caía en cascada, pero no le tapaba lo suficiente ese trasero… Dios, ESE culo era asesino, apenas y cubierto por unos pantalones pequeños y cortos, con unas piernas bronceadas y que parecían extenderse hacia el infinito, se preguntó que sentiría enterrarse en ellas, subió más la mirada y… dulce bebe Jesús, esos pechos perfectos, no había vistos ninguno como ESOS pechos. Que se sentiría chupar y morder los pezones, que se sentiría enterrar la polla…

Uf, hacia demasiado calor.

Cuando alargo la mano para tocarle siquiera el hombro, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lavado de hombres. Una vez estuvo dentro, se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando y que estaba solo.

Se miró al espejo y supo de inmediato que haría algo raro.

-¿Dónde quedo lo macho? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Quién es el macho aquí! ¿Tú o yo? ¡¿Ah?!- se habló a sí mismo en el espejo, golpeándose en el pecho como un "macho"- ¿Dónde quedo el orgullo Uchiha?, una niña como ella no me va a hacer rogar por tenerla en la cama, ella no hará que jadee como un puto corredor. NO, NO Señor, ella caerá a mis pies tal como lo hacen todas las demás- Sonrió ladinamente.- Claro que lo hará.- Se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

¿Qué hacia él, ÉL, hablándose a sí mismo a través de un puto espejo? Apostaría que la persona que entrara por esa puerta y lo viera a él, tendría tres reacciones.

1.- Abriría los ojos como platos y pondrá cara de ¿Qué diablos…?

2.- Se reiría hasta casi hacerse pis.

3.- Arrancaría al demonio por la mirada de muerte que le mandaría el Uchiha.

Para ahorrarse eso y mucho más, decidió mojarse las palmas con agua, para después refrescarse el rostro. Sonriéndose una vez más al espejo con esa sonrisa de follare-duro-esta-noche, salió del baño.

…

Hombres.

Solo porque una mujer les sonría, ya pensaban que quería sexo.

Hombres.

Solo porque una mujer movía bien el culo ya pensaban que quería sexo.

Hombres.

Muchos de los hombres que estaban ahí, los había visto en la calle, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de que era la misma Hinata Hyuuga. La tonta y mojigata Hinata Hyuuga.

Los hombres eran estúpidos.

¿Por qué? Porque no se daban cuenta de quién era realmente ella.

Decidió ir a la pista, luego buscaría alguien con quien pasar la noche, pero primero tenía que bailar como nadie más lo hacía.

Movió las caderas al compás de la música, lento, sensual, moviendo el culo para cualquier hombre que la viera. Se sorprendió cuando unas manos grandes le agarraron las caderas y sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de su espalda.

-¿Bailas?-

Ella sonrió. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan buena como esa en su oído, Dios, si hasta podía darse vuelta y follarlo ahí mismo, pero no, esperaría.

Esa noche la pasaría genial con el hombre que estaba detrás de ella.

Cuando movió su culo en el torso de él, noto como el agarre en su cintura se apretaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si tenía un culo de los infiernos? Siempre daba gracias a ello, ya que no todas tenían un culo tan bueno como el de ella, después de todo, todas las noches se lo susurraban al oído cuando era follada o cacheteada en el culo.

¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, sí, donde el hombre que tenía detrás le refregaba su "amigo" en el culo. Dios, si ya lo sentía grande a través de la tela, no quería ni imaginar cuando lo tuviera dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no mejor darse la vuelta, y darle un beso de los mismos demonios a ese hombre?

Dios, si lo único que quería era besarlo.

Muy lentamente se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y sonrisa ladina que decía claramente "te follare duro contra la pared". Pero no era esa sonrisa la que le desconcertó, no, fueron los ojos, que a pesar de ver fuego y pasión en ellos, vio algo conocido… ¿burla? ¿Era eso? ¿Burla?

-¿Qué paso Hyuuga, te comió la lengua el ratón?- y se acordó.

-_"Quítate del medio, Hyuuga, tu sola presencia me molesta- dijo en son de burla"._

Mierda, esta persona la conocía, no a ella, pero si a Hinata, muy lentamente se separó de él, sabiendo que tenía que alejarse si no quería meter en problemas a la Hinata buena.

-Resulta que no te conozco, y no sé porque me llamas de esa manera, yo me llamo Kagome.- El chico, que no recordaba su nombre pero sabía que la Hinata si lo hacía, levanto una ceja.

-Claro, y yo soy Inuyasha.- claramente se hacía notar el sarcasmo en su tono de voz.- no me engañes Hyuuga, te conozco tan bien como tú me conoces a mi.-

-Ya te lo dije, no te conozco, asique adiós.- Y hecho a correr, sin importarle si la gente la miraba o no, solo quería llegar a su motocicleta y arrancar a la que es su casa.

Una vez estuvo en su motocicleta, cumplió su palabra, arranco su moto, haciendo rugir el motor, pero por los espejos retrovisores, vio como venía otra moto y si no le fallaba su mirada, podría decir que era el mismo chico que dejo plantado en la disco.

Acelero aún más si es que se podía, porque lo único que quería era el poder perderlo de vista, pero el chico no le hacía una tarea muy fácil. Pronto lo tuvo al lado y este mismo le hizo una seña de saludo. Joder. Tenía que perderlo de vista, y pronto. De solo pensar el cómo descubrían su verdadera identidad (y ya lo sabía) le daba escalofríos en la espalda, después de todo, la que cargaría con todo sería la Hinata y esta misma no dejaría que la Hinata mala saliera de su mente de nuevo, eso quiere decir cero libertad y cero diversión. Vio una calle a la izquierda y se fue por ella, desviándose del camino, vio las calles de Tokio con las luces encendidas, jóvenes paseando, hombres saliendo de su trabajo, mujeres paseando, pero nada de eso le importaba, no, lo único que quería era perder a ese hombre y una vez que vio por el espejo, que no venía por ningún lado decidió dejar de acelerar la moto y se fue por diferentes calles hasta llegar a donde siempre guardaba su moto, en unos arbustos. Daba gracias que su familia viviera en un lugar más apartado de la ciudad, ya que como eran ricos, se podían conceder diferentes gustos o deseos, es por eso que nadie le robaba la moto o algo parecido, aunque claro en algún momento tendrá que cambiar el escondite de la moto, pero mientras tanto la dejaba ahí.

Después de haber dejado en su lugar su moto, camino unos pasos más para encontrar su casa y subir por el árbol que daba a su habitación, haciéndole extraño el no divertirse una noche todo por culpa de ese chico, pero una noche que se quedara en su hogar no había problema, ¿No?

El problema era que el muchacho que sabía su identidad y que además pensó que lo había perdido de vista, la persiguió hasta el que era su hogar y obviamente hasta donde se encontraba su moto.

…

_¿Qué son las estrellas fugaces?_

Dicen que son meteoritos que viajan en el espacio.

Algunos que es polvo estelar.

Otros que son polvos mágicos que envía Dios para conceder deseos.

_Tú crees en cada una de ellas, sobre todo en la última. Son polvos mágicos que además de conceder deseos, te traen desgracias. Nadie lo sabe, Nadie lo debe saber. ¿No es cierto Hyuuga?_

Deja de molestar.

_Lo hare cuando tenga libertad._

No existes.

_Tú sabes muy bien que sí._

No te quiero en mí.

_Pero lo deseaste._

Y yo sé que es así.

Se me hace extraño el estar en mi habitación, siempre despertaba en el cuarto de otra persona, pero supuse que simplemente, la Hinata mala quería descansar un poco, no es como si yo quisiera saber lo que podría haber hecho. Me aseo, me pongo ropa y bajo a la cocina para el desayuno. Una vez que ya he desayunado, me voy directo a mi colegio, trato de pasar desapercibida, pero nunca lo podía lograr, o todos me ignoraban o simplemente se burlaban de mí. Muchas veces mi otra personalidad me decía que la dejara libre e insultaría tanto a los demás que tendrían que lavarle la boca con jabón. Pata evitar eso y mucho más, yo le había dicho a Hinata mala, que en la noche la dejaba libre, pero en el día no era posible ya que sabía las cosas que podía llegar a ser su doble personalidad.

Llegue a mi salón y me dirijo al que es mi asiento, saco el tercer libro de la saga Lux, Opal, de Jennifer L. Armentrout y sigo con mi lectura hasta donde me había quedado antes. Escucho unos gritos femeninos en la puerta pero no los tomo en cuenta, sabia quien venía, Sasuke Uchiha. Todas las mujeres lo encontraba "endemoniadamente caliente" ¿para mí? Un simple estudiante engreído que me molestaba todos los días. Si, era guapo y demás, ¿pero y qué? Era molesto, engreído, amargado, serio, orgulloso, malhumorado y siempre le recordaba a un emo vengador… ¿y eso encontraban guapo las mujeres? A ella le gustaban más los hombres alegres y divertidos como Naruto Uzumaki, no por nada todavía sentía algunos sentimientos por él. No era como si se le mojaran las bragas solamente por mirar al Uchiha o incluso tirarse encima de él, no, solamente lo encontraba la peor persona del mundo.

¿Saben cuál fue la diferencia de este día? El solamente me miro por un momento como si me estudiara para después sonreír con la sonrisa de ángel demonio que tiene, lástima que la que estaba sentada atrás mío, pensó que esa sonrisa "endemoniadamente sexy" más con esa mirada, significaban algo para ella, ¿para mí? Significo que quería hacer alguna cosa conmigo. Llego la profesora Kurenai a la clase.

-Bien, estudiantes, muchos se preguntaran porque no se han cambiado de clases o incluso porque no hay compañeros de otra clase aquí, bueno, hubieron algunos problemas y la semana que viene se podrán cambiar o venir alumnos nuevos aquí, asique será mejor que no se acostumbren mucho con los compañeros que tienen porque podrían cambiarse, ¿alguna pregunta?- ¿acostumbrarme a ellos? ¿Yo? Jamás, todos me molestaran y se divertirán molestándome.

_Yo sí que me acostumbro a los hombres calientes, Hyuuga._

Si, tienes razón, lástima que aquí no hay ninguno.

_Yo no lo diría así._

¿Por qué?

_El chico que tiene clavada su mirada y tú lo sientes aun así dándole la espalda, es muy caliente._

Lo sé, siento a esos ojos negros mirándome y me molesta no poder mirarle de vuelta porque las cosas se pondrán feas para mí.

_Nadie lo sabe, nadie lo debe saber, ¿no es cierto, Hyuuga?_

…

La he estado mirando todo el tiempo, tratando de descifrar por qué anoche salió corriendo así nada más, ¿le molestara que la haya encontrado en su terreno? No, no creo que sea eso, ¿será que no se acuerda? ¿o que me abre equivocado de persona?, no, se reconocer a la gente cuando la veo, en ese caso ¿Por qué me ignora?

La miro y veo su espalda tensarse sabiendo que le clavo mi mirada, y ahora me doy cuenta, su ropa es demasiado holgada, quizás tratando de esconder su figura que tiene o simplemente lo hace para aparentar ser una chica buena. En estos momentos no la puedo descifrar, no logro entenderla, es como si fuera otra persona, como si tuviera doble perso… no, no puede ser posible eso, ¿cierto?...

Probare.

-Kurenai, tengo una pregunta pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba hablando- Digo llamando la atención de los demás y de la profesora, ella suelta un suspiro al no tratarla con respeto ni con honoríficos.

-Dime, Sasuke, que quieres saber- la mirada que me lanza me dice que no la trate de nuevo así, pero no importa, yo solo quiero saber.

-¿puede una persona tener doble personalidad?- Todos me quedan mirando como diciendo ¿y este otro que estupideces está preguntando? No me importa lo que puedan decir, yo solo quiero saber. Y al ver como la Hyuuga pega un brinco con un gritito de sorpresa que solo yo oí, encuentro divertida la situación.

-Rara pregunta- yo le lanzo una mirada que dice claramente, "responda de una puta vez"- Bueno, no sé si estará científicamente comprobado o algo, pero encuentro que una persona puede tener distintas personalidades, que quizás muchas quieran esconder, asique sí creo que una persona pueda tener doble personalidad- yo solo asiento, no es como si le fuera decir "muchas gracias" porque su trabajo es el de responder a las distintas preguntas que le pueden hacer sus alumnos. La clase comienza, pero yo no tomo en cuenta, solamente miro una persona que está temblando como si le hubieran descubierto su secreto.

Bingo.

…

Estoy caminando por los pasillos cuando ella me habla.

_¿Asustada?_

Claro que sí.

Jamás espere que el Uchiha hiciera una pregunta así, es que suena estúpido el que alguien tenga doble personalidad, ¿Por qué habría de tener otra? Pero lo sé, el está sospechando y no quiero que lo sepa, no quiero que sepa mi secreto, no quiero que _nadie _se entere. Solamente Shino y Kiba saben del secreto pero no el verdadero y justo hoy día tenía que faltar Shino.

Lo que no sé, es como él pudo haber sospechado, no creo que el haya hecho esa pregunta si no hubiese sospechado un poco. No recuerdo haber sacado mi otra yo cuando he estado cerca de el o algo, entonces no entiendo por qué…

_Yo si lo sé._

Cuando me paro a pensar que la Hinata mala debe saber algo y tiene que ver con que haya despertado en mi cuarto, alguien me tapa la boca y me tira a un salón vacío. Mierda, ¿Por qué debe estar vacío? Miro a la persona que me "secuestro" por así decirlo y no es nada más que el Uchiha, lo miro esperando que me moleste o algo, pero quita su mano de mi boca y me habla.

-Vaya, Hyuuga, lo tenías bien escondido- lo dice con la mirada burlona y la sonrisa de ángel demonio. Yo solo lo miro más asustada aun sabiendo a lo que se refiere.

-¿D-De que…- voy caminando de espaldas cuando choco con la pared y el me acorrala con su imponente cuerpo.

-¿Hablas? Hmp, tú lo sabes muy bien.- me dice antes de quitarme la peluca, estoy tan sorprendida que no me doy cuenta cuando mi melena azabache cae por mi espalda- ¿Sabes? anoche encontré algo muy interesante- dice antes de bajarme el cierre de mi chaqueta y me la saca, tan rápido que yo no alcanzo a decir ni pio-Hmp, ¿algo? No, me encontré con tu doble personalidad.- Dice agachando su cabeza hacia mi, antes de quitarme los lentes y sonríe.- Hmp, lo sabía.-

-¿Q-Que c-c-cosa?- hacerse la tonta ya no me sirve de nada y cuando veo que se acerca aun mas y me habla en el oído me quedo helada.

-Descubrí tu secreto.-

_¿Que nadie lo debe saber?, ¿no crees que suena un poco estúpido eso ahora, Hyuuga?_

_ÉL ya lo sabe._

.

.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, antes que todo el primer capítulo tuvo algunas fallas de palabras y ortografías, asique les recomiendo que lo vuelvan a leer, porque lo arregle.**

**¿Les gusto el capítulo 2 de este fic?**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me escribieron en el primer capítulo tengo varias ideas para este fic asique espero que le llegue a gustar.**

**Y a aquellas personas que me estuvieron conmigo en UNA DIFICIL DECISION y que ahora siguen con esta, se los agradezco ya que me seguirán hablando.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado el capítulo, quizás me demore en escribir pero tratare de no hacerlo**

**SAYONARA!**

**XOXOXOOXO: BESOS Y ABRAZOS (DIOS, COMO EXTRAÑABA ESTO)**

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:**Doble Personalidad

**Parejas:** Sasuhina, ¿Narusaku?

**Género:** Fantasía, Romance

**Categoría:**Fiction M

**Autora:**Nazha-chan181 (Aquí! =D)

**Resumen:**Tengo doble personalidad, es confuso pero así es y mi otra yo, tiene necesidades con el sexo cada noche; y cuando por un incidente desafortunado mi compañero de clases, que además me molesta todos los días, Sasuke Uchiha, lo descubre no solo quiere saber más de mí, sino que se ofrece para ser mi acompañante en el sexo; y yo acepto. ¿Lindo, no?/Futuros Lemons

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

**.**

**Doble Personalidad**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**MUDA**

**.**

**.**

¿Alguna vez has sentido un poco de desesperación cuando alguien se entera de tu mayor secreto?

¿No? Bueno, yo sentí eso, hace una semana atrás. Si, una semana atrás, Sasuke Uchiha descubrió mi secreto una semana atrás, y después de haber dicho "_Descubrí tu secreto"_ todo se volvió negro, para después despertar en mi casa, ¿Cómo llegue a mi cama? No lo sé, pero cuando mis padres me preguntaron por qué estaba en casa, yo solamente le conteste con una pobre excusa.

_-m-e enviaron a m-mi c-casa, p-porque e-estoy enferma.-_ en parte era verdad pero en parte también era mentira. Estar enferma es verdad, cada vez que alguien descubre mi secreto, yo me enfermo por una semana, no sé por qué pasa eso, pero simplemente pasa; claro que cuando le conté mi secreto a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun estuve enferma por uno o dos días, ya que le conté la verdad medias, pero el que justamente la persona que menos quería que se enterara, Sasuke Uchiha, lo descubriera, hizo que estuviera aún más enferma. ¿Cómo supe que porque descubrieron mi secreto estuve una semana enferma? Fácil, Mi otra yo me lo dijo.

Pero ya que me he mejorado y mañana volveré a mis clases tendré que preguntarle al Uchiha como descubrió me secreto.

_Creo que eso yo te lo puedo contar…_

…

-Teme, espera Dattebayo- me grito el Dobe, ya que íbamos al salón para empezar de nuevo las clases; no lo tome en cuenta y seguí caminando hasta que llego a mi lado parloteando y diciendo estupideces, ¿Por qué mierda no se calla? ¿Qué tiene en la boca para hablar tanto? Me acerque a mi pupitre y me senté, claramente "escuchando" la conversación que tenía el Dobe.

-A todo esto teme, que paso el otro día con la chica- ¿Cuál de todas? Si ya ni me acuerdo con la que estuve hace una semana atrás en una cama.

-¿Qué chica?- Al final termine escuchándole y respondiéndole.

-La estrella, teme, porque vi que ambos se fueron muy apurados de la disco.- Si, que nos fuimos casi al mismo tiempo, sí, pero casi, no fue como si la llevara a mi departamento y la haya follado contra una pared, aunque esos eran mis deseos, pero solamente la perseguí para saber cuál era su casa, pero nada más, NADA más. Aunque deseara que hubiera ocurrido otra cosa.

-Hmp, Nada que te importe Usuratonkachi.- que se vaya al demonio primero antes que le diga que podría haber hecho después con ella.

-mmm… ¿de qué se habrá enfermado Hinata-chan?- Yo sonreí ladinamente, por suerte Naruto no lo vio ya que fue a saludar a Sakura.

Si tan solo supiera lo que paso con la Hyuuga hace una semana atrás…

…

_-descubrí tu secreto- le había susurrado en el oído y vi cómo se le cerraban los parpados, Hmp ¿se desmayó? La agarre justo antes de que tocara el suelo y olí su olor a lavanda, delicioso aroma ¿había olido algo tan delicioso como ella? Nunca. Al agarrarla por la cintura su gran camisa se corrió de su lugar y pude ver parte de su cintura; como estaba desmayada quise subir un poco la camisa, pero al siquiera tocarla, algo o más bien alguien me hablo-_

_-Vaya no creí que estuvieras tan desesperado por tocarme, Uchiha- era la voz de la Hyuuga la que se escuchaba, pero yo la escuchaba de otra manera, mas ruda._

_-Ni lo creas, solo pensé que una miradita no haría nada mal, ¿no Hyuuga?- sonreí con suficiencia cuando levante la mirada a ella._

_-lo que pasa es que si yo tuviera que echarte una miradita, al rato estaríamos contra la pared dándonos duro.- sonrió ladinamente, vaya, no sabía que la Hyuuga fuera así de atrevida._

_-Hmp, ¿y el desesperado soy yo, no?- vi cómo se acercó y sentí su respiración en mi oído._

_-Créeme Uchiha, a mí los hombres no me faltan.- me beso cerca de los labios y se alejó, yo me reincorpore rápidamente, no quería que pareciera como un perro en celo.- Bien, vamos.- yo solamente la mire.-_

_-Hmp, ¿Dónde?- dije alzando una ceja; no cualquiera lo puede hacer. _

_-¿Como que donde? Obviamente tienes que llevarme a mi casa ya que fuiste el causante de que me desmayara.- y me alzo la ceja, ¿Qué no cualquiera lo puede hacer?, si como no. _

_Como los demás estaban en clases, no fue difícil salir desapercibidos, ya me imaginaba como actuaria esta Hinata si viera como la molestan o la miran. Al llegar al estacionamiento y decirle cual era mi auto, nos encaminamos a la salida, pero el guardia nos detuvo._

_-Lo siento jóvenes, pero tendrán que volver a su academia.- Hijo de puta, gracias a nuestros padres está aquí y ¿no quiere que salgamos? Que se vaya a la mierda, estaba por responderle, pero me sorprendió o no tanto que la Hinata mala le insultara._

_-Escúchame bien, viejo, nuestros padres ponen muy buen dinero en este colegio y si nosotros les decimos alguna cosa mala que nos hiciste tú, fácilmente te quedas sin empleo, asique las cosas están así, o nos dejas salir y nosotros no le diremos nada nadie o el único que estará sin empleo serás tú, si no quieres eso, abre la maldita puerta, ahora.- Bien, eso no me lo esperaba de la inocente Hyuuga Hinata, pero al tener doble personalidad, que se puede esperar. El viejo lo pensó un momento y cuando se dio cuenta que las cartas no estaban a su favor, nos abrió la puerta y pudimos salir._

_-Quieres saber ¿no es cierto?- me dice cuando estábamos doblando en una calle._

_-Hmp, pero no sabría si preguntarte a ti o a Hinata.- la miro de reojo y veo que sonríe._

_-créeme, yo se mas que ella, además si ya supiste su secreto no creo que haya problema en que te cuente algunas cosas- _

_-Hmp, En ese caso ¿Por qué Hinata se desmayó y luego apareciste tú?- Bien, empezaría de a poco._

_-Vaya esperaba otra cosa.- Sonríe de lado sin despegar la vista de la carretera- Simplemente, desmayarse es como estar dormida y al estar dormida, bajas las defensas, es por eso mismo que sale la "personalidad mala".-_

_-Hmp, en ese caso "personalidad mala" eres casi como Fukawa Touko que al estornudar o desmayarse aparece su doble personalidad llamada Genocider Sho de Danganronpa- ella suelta una risa sarcástica; y pensar que incluso diríamos de un anime en esta situación, increíble._

_-Algo parecido, sin embargo, Hinata por estornudar no bajara las defensas, aunque debería, pero debo decir que la chica es fuerte como para controlarme hasta en esos momentos.- _

_-¿Fuerte? Hmp, por favor, solamente di que la quieres, Hyuuga.- yo sonrió ladinamente al ver que ella sonríe macabramente._

_-No escupiré arco iris, Uchiha.- dijo para mirarme por un momento y después seguir la vista en la carretera.- aunque debo decir que me sorprendes por haberme seguido la otra noche y encontrar cual era mi casa, simplemente pensé que te había perdido- ¿Cómo iba a perder a una persona que me interesaba enormemente? Claro lo iba a decir en algún momento, pero no ahora, después de todo, todo tenía su tiempo._

_-¿Y porque sales todas las noches?- Le pregunte mirándola de reojo, viendo como me sonreía con una mirada extraña en sus ojos-_

_-Si hay algo en la vida que más me encanta, eso es follar. Yo salgo para un polvo de una noche con diferentes hombres- Vaya, no esperaba una respuesta así, pensé que diría algo sobre tener mas libertad, pero jamás eso, aunque ¿a quién no le gusta follar? A mí la verdad me fascina._

_Cuando ya estuvieron frente a la casa de la ojiperla, esta se despedía._

_-Bien, no te agradeceré el que me hayas traído a casa porque fue tu responsabilidad en el momento en que hiciste que Hinata se desmayara.- Se soltó del cinturón- Adiós, nos vemos en una semana.- ¿Una semana? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Por suerte y le agarró del brazo cuando abría la puerta del auto para salir._

_-¿Una semana? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Digo lo que tenía en mis pensamientos, mirando extrañado a la Hyuuga mala, esta soltó un suspiro._

_-Cuando alguien descubre el secreto, la Hyuuga pasa una semana resfriada, contigo será la primera vez que le pasa, aunque antes hubo algunos que lo descubrieron a medias y Hinata estuvo resfriada por uno o dos días.- ¿Quiénes eran algunos?.- ahora Uchiha, hasta luego- Se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla y se fue a su hogar. Cuando me beso en la mejilla, estuvo así durante un rato, no me refiero a que me pasara la lengua por la mejilla o algo, si no que casi como si me estuviera insinuando algo, como si me estuviera dando una invitación para algo, si cree que le rogare porque ponga esos cálidos y suaves besos en mi polla, está equivocada"._

…

Sonrió ladinamente, me divertiré mucho con la Hyuuga.

…

Respira hondo. No pasara nada. Sera como cualquier otro día.

_¿Cómo cualquier otro día? Si, como no, "como cualquier otro día" la única diferencia es que el Uchiha te preguntara algo nada más entres a tu salón._

Si, tiene razón, es por eso mismo que lo evitara lo máximo que pueda, para no tener que encontrarlo de cara ni nada, porque o se podría desmayar o le faltaría aire. Me dirijo a mi salón y veo asombrada en el pizarrón que esta anotado los pupitres en que van cada uno, busco mi nombre y lo encuentro al lado de la ventana, no miro el que está al lado mío, ya que no hay necesidad, después de todo no hablare con nadie.

Me siento y saco mi libro y espero a que toque el timbre que indique el inicio de las clases, siento que las personas que se ganan en los pupitres de adelante se dan vuelta y me miran y yo sigo con mi lectura, no es que no las mire por falta de educación o algo, solo que sé que si las miro me molestaran o algo, pero me sorprende cuando alguien me habla.

-¿Ese es el tercer libro de la saga lux, Opal?- Me pregunta una voz cantarina y puedo levantar la mirada y veo a la chica que me hablo. Rubia y de ojos azules ¿no dicen que las rubias son las más bonita? Bueno, ella es muy hermosa, no lo puedo negar creo que es muy popular dentro del colegio. Me mira y me doy cuenta que no le he respondido y cuando digo que si ella grita.- ¡Kyaa! ¿Ya lo estás terminando? Si es así, ¿me lo pasarías? ¡No puedo vivir sin Daemon Black! ¡Dios, es taan hermoso! ¡Y Diosss! ¡Ese cuerpo que tiene, dan ganas de pasarle la lengua por cada musculo! – yo me sonroje por ese comentario.

-Ino-Cerda, tranquilízate, la estas asustando- La reprendió la chica de cabello rosa para después mirarme y dedicarme una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Mucho gusto, Soy Haruno Sakura- ella también era muy bonita con esos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban, deben ser ambas muy conocidas en el colegio.

-S-S-Soy Hyuuga H-H-Hinata, u-un placer- ¿ni siquiera en mi presentación podía dejar el tartamudeo? Definitivamente no tengo estilo.

-¿Hinata-chan? Qué lindo nombre tienes, yo soy Yamanaka Ino y con respecto a ese libro, debo decirte que vas por gran camino.- ¿lindo? ¿Mi nombre? Jamás alguien además de mi familia me había dicho alguna palabra relacionada con "lindo o linda", se sentía bien.

_A mí me han dicho eso y mucho más Hyuuga._

Largaste a tu doble personalidad a un lugar apartado de tu mente y escuchaste como la Yamanaka te hablaba maravillas de Daemon Black, mientras que la Haruno me aconsejaba que leyera Hush Hush, mientras que decía que esa saga estaba hecha por los mismos dioses. La verdad es de que me divertí, rara vez, hablaba con alguien sobre un tema, y en este momento el tema era sobre los libros que es una de mis cosas favoritas, era agradable el hablar de ello con alguien.

Sentí movimiento en el asiento de al lado, justo cuando tocaba el timbre que avisaba el ingreso a clases; vi como Ino y Sakura tenían la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras los ojos los tenían como platos, yo solo mire al lado mío, para ver nada más ni nada menos que a Uchiha Sasuke sentado a mi lado y eso no era todo, sino que también solo y únicamente me miraba a mí con una sonrisa ladina; entonces me acorde que la persona que estaba a mi lado, era la misma que había descubierto mi secreto.

Y eso fue suficiente para desmayarme justo cuando el profesor entraba a la clase.

…

-Hmp, Por suerte y te traje a un lugar seguro antes de que todos vieran tu interesante secreto.- L e comente a la chica que se levantaba de la camilla de la enfermería mirándome con una sonrisa provocativa.

-Yo creo que en vez de suerte, sería más bien que no querías que nadie más supiera este puto secreto, Uchiha.- me contesta la doble personalidad de Hinata Hyuuga.

-Hmp, no te creas tan confiada Hyuuga, mira que si quisiera le contaría este secreto a todo el mundo.- le dije con la sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que la chica ya no sabría responderme.

Sonrío.

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué te veo aquí ahora, en vez de ir clase por clase contado el secreto?- Ok, no supe que decir ante eso, y ella sonrió aún más triunfal.

Maldita sea.

-Hmp, en realidad te tengo una propuesta.- le dije tratando de cambiar un poco de tema.

-Bien, escúpelo, no tengo todo el día, tengo que dormirme luego- ante eso que dijo la mire extrañado.

-¿Dormirte?- ella me quedo mirando con cara diciendo claramente "eres idiota".

-No creo que para la gente sea normal mirarme en esta personalidad, cuando ellos me conocen como una mojigata, así que me dormiré y saldrá la Hinata verdadera.- yo solo asentí entendiendo, hay varias cosas que yo no sabía y de apoco sé que podre ir avanzando. – Entonces ¿Cuál es la propuesta?-

Yo sonreí con maldad, mientras me sacaba la camisa.

…

Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería y con Uchiha-san al lado mío, que al verme despierta me dice que tenemos que irnos deprisa antes de que toque el timbre. Cuando me ponía los zapatos y le agradecía por haberme traído a la enfermería, el me acorralo en un segundo con la pared.

-Hmp, créeme Hyuuga, no te arrepentirás.- No supe a qué se refirió con ello mientras me agarraba del mentón y me perdía en su mirada carbón, para después soltarme e irnos por el pasillo, cuando escucho como mi otra personalidad me habla.

_Sabes el Uchiha se ofreció como acompañante temporal, para mis diversas necesidades._

¿Acompañante temporal para diversas necesidades? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

_Hyuuga, no puedes ser más tonta cierto. Él se ofreció para ser mi amante temporal y satisfacerme con el sexo._

Debesestar bromeando.

_No, no, no, con el Uchiha follaremos cuanto queramos sin embargo, no andaremos con prisa, todo a su tiempo. Total no le encuentro mucha diferencia a cuando estoy con otros chicos. _

Si la hay y esa es que él es mi compañero

Uchiha-san debió haber sentido que ya no caminaba más, porque se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mi lugar.

-Parece que te contaron.- dice levantando mi mentón con dos dedos- Sera lo mismo que haces con los hombres toda la noche, la diferencia, es que para todas las noches solamente tendrás un hombre que te satisfará.- Dijo para besarme los labios ligeramente un simple rose.

-Conmigo lo disfrutaras más que con cualquier otro.-

Yo me quede muda.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**COMO ESTAN?**

**YO LA VERDAD MUY BIEN, EMPEZARON LAS CLASES Y YO LAS EMPECE CON TODO EL POWER!**

**SI LO SE, ME DEMORE, PERO A MI ULTIMAMENTE NO ME LLEGA INSPIRACION, HAY COSAS QUE ME PASAN EN MI VIDA COTIDIANA Y YO DIGO "AH, ESTO ME PUEDE SERVIR PARA DOBLE PERSONALIDAD" Y LA ANOTO EN UNA AGENDA DONDE SIEMPRE TENGO LAS IDEAS, Y SIEMPRE LA ANDO TRALLENDO Y ES POR ESO QUE TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y SEGUIRA HACIENDO ASI, CREO.**

**BUENO, SOLO ESPERO QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**HASTA LUEGO.**

**XOXOXO: BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:**Doble Personalidad

**Parejas:** Sasuhina, ¿Narusaku?

**Género:** Fantasía, Romance

**Categoría:**Fiction M

**Autora:**Nazha-chan181 (Aquí! =D)

**Resumen:**Tengo doble personalidad, es confuso pero así es y mi otra yo, tiene necesidades con el sexo cada noche; y cuando por un incidente desafortunado mi compañero de clases, que además me molesta todos los días, Sasuke Uchiha, lo descubre no solo quiere saber más de mí, sino que se ofrece para ser mi acompañante en el sexo; y yo acepto. ¿Lindo, no?/Futuros Lemons

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DOBLE PERSONALIDAD**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**Dejado con las ganas**

**.**

**.**

¿Has sentido ese cosquilleo de la emoción?, bueno, yo no lo tengo.

¿Cómo es eso de que con él lo disfrutare más que con cualquier otro? ¿Por qué habrá aceptado? ¿No se da cuenta que el cuerpo que ella ocupa es el mismo que el mío?

_-Solo acepte por diversión…-_

¡Pero con la que de verdad se divertirá será conmigo!-

_-¿No crees que eso también es bueno? Tener un orgasmo con unos de tus compañeros, ¿no te excita?-_

¡Ni siquiera sé que es excitarse!

_-Es ese calor en la parte baja que sentiste cuando el Uchiha te beso levemente- _

Me quede quieta.

¿Me beso levemente? Entonces el recuerdo llega… ¡Dios!, ¡Me beso!

_-Levemente Hyuuga, Levemente…-_

¡No importa! ¡Me beso! ¡No le podre ni ver la cara mañana!

_-¿Te avergüenzas por el hecho que te beso y no porque te excitaste por primera vez en tu vida? Ósea… ese no fue tu primer beso, pero si tu primera excitación.-_

Y ahí caíste en cuenta… te excitaste, me excite…

¡¿Yo?!

…

Si me preguntaran por qué la bese, siempre he dicho que besarse es un método que sirve para seducirla de antemano, para someter a una chica de forma efectiva. No creo que haya problemas con ello.

No, retiro lo dicho, puede que si lo haya, ya que ese fue su primer beso. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues… porque simplemente es la Hyuuga, ósea, H-I-N-A-T-A H-Y-U-U-G-A, jamás le vi a alguien que esté interesado en ella, o con otro hombre además del Aburame.

¿O será que él ya le dio un beso…?

No, simplemente digo que no, porque… Hmp, yo lo digo.

No puede haber otro hombre con el cual se lleve las primeras veces de la Hyuuga. Yo seré el que se lleve todas, TODAS, sus primeras veces.

El primer beso ya me lo lleve.

Ahora solo falta la primera vez que se haya acostado con un hombre.

Pero si ella tenía necesidad de sexo todas las noches ¿eso no quiere decir que ya se acostó con alguien? No importa, porque si se acostó con alguien más, ella en esos momentos era la Hinata mala, no la Hinata buena, asique prácticamente si yo me acuesto con la buena, quiere decir que será su primera vez.

Aparto mis pensamientos, para seguir viendo la película Piratas del Caribe, y sonrio cuando escucho a Jack Sparrow "Me encantan las bodas, ¡ron por todas partes!"

…

Miro sigilosamente por la ventana que tiene la puerta dela sala de clases para ver si ha llegado Uchiha-san, y doy un suspiro de alivio cuando veo que no ha llegado.

-Hmp, ¿Qué haces, Hyuuga?- Doy un pequeño respingo con un gritillo yéndome hacia atrás, justamente donde estaba Uchiha-san, haciendo que con eso me agarrara de la cintura.- Hmp, si ya quieres irte encima de mí, podemos ir a un lugar menos publico.- murmuro mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello aspirando mi aroma, yo temblé para después de alguna manera soltarme de su agarre y abría la puerta con gran velocidad. Subo las escaleras para llegar a mi asiento que es el último, y me siento tras mi escritorio, si, escritorio, como somos de familia adinerada, nos podemos dar esos lujos, el tener un gran escritorio con un sillón (*), para estar más cómodos, ¿el problema? Es que yo estoy sentada con Uchiha-san y no me siento para nada cómoda con ello.

Veo cómo mientras Uchiha-san entra, como muchas chicas le saludan siendo ignoradas por este, y me pregunte, ¿si tiene a tantas chicas tras él, porque quiere estar en plan sexual con migo?

_Te encontrara interesante quizás…_

¿Interesante? ¿y yo que tengo de interesante?

_Mmm… no se dime tú, no todos los días te encuentras_ _con alguien que tenga doble_ _personalidad…_

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta.

…

Siempre me han preguntado que se siente ser popular.

¿Qué se siente? Es algo molesto, muy molesto; te persiguen sobre todo las mujeres para todos lados, te acosan y quieren estar contigo en la cama.

¿Han escuchado alguna vez que la rutina aburre?

Bueno, a mí me ha pasado eso todo el tiempo. Las mujeres coquetean conmigo, yo las follo y después escucho como se van gritando o llorando, cuando ni siquiera me acordaba de su puto nombre.

Si quieren orgasmos, ¿porque no van donde otro y le abren las piernas? Sin embargo no es así, van donde mí, para después irse llorando. Pero aun así no se cansan de buscarme otra vez; lo malo para ellas, es que nadie se sube a mi verga dos veces. No me interesan ellas y me importa una puta madre si lloran.

¿La diferencia con la Hyuuga?

No encuentro a alguien tan interesante dos veces. Jamás conocí a alguien con doble personalidad y obviamente eso llama la atención; si quizás antes a la chica la encontraba aburrida, pero como dice el dicho "las apariencias engañan" y esta vez me engañaron muy bien. No solo a mí, sino que a todos en el colegio, quien iba a pensar que la mojigata Hyuuga Hinata se escapa todas las noches teniendo doble personalidad y además follando con cualquier hombre.

No la critico por ello, solamente es lo mismo que los hombres, nosotros nos tiramos a quien queramos ¿y tenemos que llamar perra o puta a una mujer porque hace eso? Por favor, es estúpido.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando pretende prestarle atención a la clase, cuando esta mas tiesa que una tabla, pendiente de cada movimiento mío. Como prueba de ello, "accidentalmente" se me cae mi lápiz en el sillón al lado suyo, me agacho para recogerlo, obviamente acercándome a ella y veo como contiene la respiración.

_Ósea que le afecto…_

Y aprovechando que estoy en esta posición, le subo lentamente la falda con el lápiz viendo como su cara se pone roja, no paro hasta que estoy seguro que puedo ver su ropa interior; vaya, encaje negro con rojo, me encantan esos dos colores, son mis favoritos y que lo esté portando alguien que la quiero de piernas abiertas para mí, me pone caliente.

¿Cómo no hacerlo con el cuerpo que tiene esta chica?

Siempre me he dicho que los hombres no deben pensar con la verga, pero ahora mismo me importa muy poco esa regla.

Sonrió ladinamente cuando ella aparata mi mano de su falda que le llega a las rodillas y escucho como Iruka le grita a Naruto el llegar tarde, pero ¿a quién le importa?

Lo único que me importa es ella…

…

Si digo que estuve sorprendida cuando Uchiha-san me subió la falda sería un insulto, sí, he sido toqueteada por otros hombres, sin embargo no con uno que sé que mañana lo veré y el día siguiente también y al siguiente y así sucesivamente.

_-Oh vamos que tampoco ha sido tan malo…-_

Como tú no lo tuviste que aguantar.

-_estoy en tu cuerpo, claramente lo sentí, sin embargo, no lo encontré tan malo, solo placentero…-_

En ese caso yo no le encuentro nada de placentero.

_-Niña, la vida es una sola, disfrútala, gózala, divierte, mira que después te arrepentirás…_

…

-¿Qué trajiste de almuerzo, Hinata-chan?- me pregunto Ino-san, estando ya en la hora del mediodía para comer.

-Etto… rollos de canela y unos chocolates…- baje un poco la voz al terminar de decirlo, pero parece que no le importó, solamente se rio diciendo que eso no era un almuerzo, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, me encantan los rollos de canela y los chocolates.

-Aghh! Se me quedo el almuerzo en mi mesa, Ino acompáñame a la cafetería a comprar algo.- Sakura-san tenía las manos en forma de ruego mientras se lo pedía a Ino-san y viendo como esta le decía que si, me miro.- Hinata-chan, ya volvemos, solo espéranos aquí ¿ne?- y corrieron rápido hacia la cafetería. Voy a sacar mi almuerzo de la mochila cuando siento como alguien me agarra de la mano.

-Azotea, Ahora- y me llevo arrastrando hacia allí, aun cuando la gente nos miraba, diciendo entre susurros, "¿que hace Sasuke-kun con ella?" o "te apuesto a que lo amenazo" ¿Qué yo lo amenacé? ¿No se dan cuenta de quien arrastra a quién? Siempre he creído que le dan mucho favoritismo a una cara bonita, solo por ser lindo todos quieren rodearlo, alabarlo, andar con el, ser su amigo, y ¿qué pasa con los que son "feos"?

Para empezar, ¿Cuál es la definición de belleza?

La gente puede no darse cuenta y entre una de ellas entra mi doble personalidad, o si no ¿Por qué aceptaría ese juego que tienen?

_-quizás por el paquete que tiene o por su físico…-_

Solamente cierro mis ojos ante los pensamientos de mi otra yo, casi cayéndome de las escaleras, pero Uchiha-san me sostuvo.

-Hmp, no puedes ser más Idiota, Idioooota.- dijo alargando la palabra mientras entrabamos a la azotea.

Me lleva a una esquina y se sienta mientras yo me quedo parada sonrojada preguntando que querrá.

-Siéntate- me voy a sentar al lado del cuándo él me lo impide diciendo.- A horcadas, sobre mi.- lo miro con humo saliendo de mi orejas preguntándome ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-N-No q-quiero.- digo en un susurro y veo como sonríe malévolamente.

-Yo tampoco quiero contarle a la gente sobre tu secreto, sin embargo parece que tendré que hacerlo.- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie y yo al instante reacciono ¿Qué lo sepan las demás personas? Gracias, muy amable, pero no, asique con rapidez, antes de que se levante le toco el hombro haciendo que pare.

-Y-yo l-lo h-hare- mi cabeza y mejilla las sentía muy calientes y cuando vi que se sentaba de nuevo y sonreía yo me quise morir. Iba a empezar a sentarme y él es el que me para ahora.

-Hmp, antes de que hagas eso, súbete la falda- lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos- Hmp, no me hagas repetir las cosas.- y me encuentro preguntando ¿debería hacerlo? Una parte de mi dice que lo haga y la otra dice que no haga nada, sino que lo mande a la mierda y que se las arregle él solito. Pero después me acuerdo de que él sabe algo que nadie más sabe. Y soltando un suspiro me subo dos centímetros la falda.- más- bien subí un poco más- mas- la subo hasta donde él quiere- bien ahora siéntate a horcadas-tragando en seco, lentamente me acerco, lento pero seguro, me siento encima de él, estando un poco mas abajo de su cara, para sentir como hace un movimiento y llego a sentir un bulto que hace que pegue un pequeño saltito con un grito sabiendo lo que es.-Hmp, tranquila que no te hará nada, por el momento.- me decía con esa sonrisa ladina que tiene mientras me sujetaba de las caderas.

Yo contengo la respiración preguntándome porque hago esto.

-¿_te suena que le contara a todo el colegio sobre mí?-_

Exacto, todo es tu culpa.

_-¿Te recuerdo quien lo pidió en primer lugar?-_

¡Un poco más y me desmayare!

_Pfff… por favor no seas exagerada._

-Bien, vamos a sacar esto- y ahí me doy cuenta que estoy arriba de Uchiha-san a horcadas, sintiendo eso AHÍ. Veo como saca mis lentes y como no era parte del camuflaje, puedo ver bien sin ellos- y desabrocharemos esta corbata.- y empezó a sacar distintas partes que según el "no deberían estar ahí" hasta que llego a desabrochar 3 botones de la blusa, dejando ver el inicio de mis pechos, viéndolos para después aguantar yo la respiración cuando suelta un suspiro ahí, haciendo que se me erizara la piel.- asique te hago efecto…- dijo en un suspiro tan bajo que casi ni lo oí, casi.- escúchame bien mañana vendrás a clases sin esta peluca, o si no te arrepentirás, ¿he sido claro?- en mutismo asiento.

-Etto… ¿porque hace esto Uchiha-san?

-Diversión- no dijo nada más, y me di cuenta de que era de pocas palabras.- ahora dame de tu almuerzo-

-P-pero a usted n-no l-le gustan los d-dulces…- mi voz salió muy baja sonrojándome un poco cuando pensé que sonaba como una acosadora por saber eso, sin embargo las mujeres "locas de amor por el" andan a cada instante diciendo eso.

-No importa, dame.- asintiendo, empiezo a darle pero me detiene cerrando los labios y agarrándome las manos.- Con la boca.- sonrojándome baje la cabeza apenada, negando, cuando sentí algo húmedo pasando por mi mejilla.

Lance un gritito tocándome la mejilla al ver como Uchiha-san me mostraba la lengua. Diciéndome claramente que me había lengüeteado la mejilla.

-Me gustan mucho los tomates, eso tenlo claro.- me sonrió ladinamente.

Y con eso vi negro.

…

Decir que la Hyuuga se desmayaba frecuentemente, sería un insulto, ¡esta chica por la cosa más pequeña que hiciera, se desmayaba!

Si lo único que hice fue lamerle la mejilla ya se desmayó, no me quiero ni imaginar por otra cosa.

_Sin embargo, quieres hacerle esas cosas para ver sus reacciones._

Sí, es verdad, quiero hacerle otras cosas para ver sus reacciones y poder divertirme, creo que me divertiría como nunca lo he hecho.

¿Pero si se desmayó la Hinata buena, significa que ahora saldrá la Hinata mala?

Por muy tentador que suene el tener a la Hyuuga en esta posición cuando despierte, prefiero aunque sea de a poco ganarme la confianza de la Hyuuga mala.

¿_y ganarse la confianza de a poco, significa pedirle en la primera oportunidad sexo?_

…De acuerdo, no fue bueno eso que dije, pero ¿qué más iba a ser? A esta chica la desee con solo una mirada y estuve como una moto. Si, sé que los hombres no deben pensar con la verga, ¿pero qué más da? ¿No dicen que la brújula siempre debe apuntar al norte? Bueno, en este caso mi brújula si que apunta al norte.

-¿Es idea mía, o esto que siento en mi centro es tu erección, Uchiha?- Sin darme cuenta, la Hyuuga había despertado, y tal como pensaba, era la mala.

Maldición, no tuve tiempo de quitármela de encima.

-Hmp, ¿Algún problema con ello?- Pregunte yo, pero al moverse ella "eso" dio un respingo, sacándome un gruñido.

-Yo no tengo problema, la verdad es de que estoy muy cómoda, pero el que tiene el problema es otro.- me sonrió ladinamente, y yo me sentí como un niño de 5 años cuando lo descubren haciendo una travesura.- Sin embargo, por muy cómoda que este, quiero sentarme al lado tuyo.- y con un ágil movimiento, se libró de mí y la vi sentada la lado mío.

-Hmp, ¿Y porque quieres sentarte?- La verdad es de que sentí un poco de decepción, pero ¿Qué más da si la otra parte no quiere?

-Me gusta ver el cielo.- levanto la mirada y lo observo como si quisiera descubrir diferentes cosas.

-Hmp, yo puedo hacer que lo toques- mi comentario saco una sonrisa ladina de ella que me observo de reojo.

-Altanero- me dijo con una mirada de diversión.

-Y a mucha honra.- Conteste para después sonreír.

-Vamos a ver si puedes.- con un suspiro siguió viendo el cielo.

-No me tientes, Hyuuga.- y nos quedamos viendo el cielo, hasta que toco el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases, yo perezosamente, empecé a levantarme, pero al ver que ella no hacia acopio de pararse, le pregunte- ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde?-

-No veo el caso de volver- me dijo sin mirarme-

-¿Te recuerdo, _querida, _que eres Hyuuga Hinata y que ella nunca falta a alguna clase?- le dije mirándola desde arriba, ya que yo estaba parado y ella sentada, haciendo énfasis en la palabra querida.

-¿Te recuerdo, _querido_, que soy en estos momentos la Hyuuga mala?- Yo sonreí ladinamente.

En ese caso, preferí quedarme aquí con ella, no porque quiera estar en armonía, no, no esta vez, pero si porque quería ver que podríamos hacer juntos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- Me dijo de pronto después de haber estado algún rato callados

-¿A qué te refieres?- La verdad es de que no entendí lo que me preguntaba, estar un rato callados para después soltar una pregunta así no más, lo siento, pero no entiendo a que se refería.

-La Hyuuga se desmayó y aparecí yo, ¿cierto- Asentí lo que ella dijo- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste que hizo que se desmayara?- Yo solté una carcajada, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto para no darme cuenta a que se refería?

-Hmp, no creo que haya sido para tanto lo que le dije- Le reste importancia encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si la Hyuuga se desmayó, es porque para ella fue mucho-

-Hmp, la hice sentarse a horcadas sobre mí, le dije que me diera de comer con la boca, lo cual no alcanzo a hacer, porque le pase la lengua por la mejilla diciéndole que me gustaban los tomates y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.- Ella soltó una carcajada imaginándose la situación mientras yo sonreía ladinamente.

…

-Entonces la situación era así- Le dije muy lentamente, casi sensual, mientras muy tranquilamente me subía a horcadas sobre él, notando un bulto en sus pantalones- ¿Se suponía que esto también estaba en la escena?- Le pregunte mientras a propósito, empecé a rosarme con él, muy lentamente, moviéndome y moviéndome, mientras miraba como la mirada de él se volvía casi hambrienta, se notaba el deseo en ella, así como sabía que la mía estaba igual. Cuando le dije que a que se referia, me hice la tonta, obviamente sabia todo lo que había ocurrido pero eso el Uchiha no lo sabia

Quizás iba muy rápido ¿pero no de esto se trataba el trato? ¿Qué él me satisficiera en la intimidad? Y sabia en estos momentos que quería algo mucho más que roces, todo me lo indicaba ese fuego líquido que sentía en mi parte más íntima.

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que le faltó a la Hyuuga hacer, que no te pudo complacer?- le dije mientras miraba sus ojos ardiendo en deseo viéndome reflejada en ellos, aunque tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza, ya que al ser yo pequeña, aun estando a horcadas sobre él, igual me ganaba en altura.

-Hmp, esto.- y eso fue todo.

Sus labios descendieron sobre los míos, fue un asalto en toda regla, sin concesiones de ningún tipo. Su boca me poseyó, su lengua penetró la barrera de mis dientes y me provocó incitándome a entregarme al juego mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y me apretaban suavemente el trasero empujándome contra su dura erección que notaba hace ya mucho tiempo a través de su pantalón. Gemí, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus caricias como si estuviese hambriento de ellas, me apreté más contra él en busca de ese calor que encendía el mío… hasta que el beso terminó.

-Y con esto te demuestro una vez más porque aceptaste el estar conmigo- Me susurro al oído. El muy maldito mientras yo jadeaba, el podía respirar normalmente como lo hacía siempre. Me agarro de las caderas y me aparto de su cuerpo para después pararse y sacudirse la ropa.-Acuérdate que tienes que cambiar de personalidad con la Hyuuga, si no quieres causarle problemas.- y se fue con la puta sonrisa en el rostro.

Claro, él se fue como nunca le había pasado esto.

Nunca, Jamás, en la vida me habían dejado con las ganas.

.

.

.

* * *

**HEY! LECTORES MIOS!:33**

**COMO ESTAN? HACE MUCHO TIEMPO EH!**

**BUENO, AQUÍ LES TRAJE ESTE CAPITULO, QUIZAS NO ESTA MUY BIEN ELABORADO, PERO LO HICE ENTRE AYER TODO EL DIA Y HOY DIA EN LA TARDE (EN LA MAÑANA NO PUDE PORQUE OBVIAMENTE TENIA QUE IR AL COLEGIO-ODIOSO LUNES ¬¬- Y BUENO COMO ENTRO A LAS 8AM Y SALGO A LAS 16:00HRS, Y LLEGO A MI CASA A LAS 18:00HRS, ME COMPLICO UN POCO EL HACERLO) Y DESPUES DE ESE "PEQUEÑO" RESUMEN DE MI VIDA COTIDIANA, EMPECE A HACER EL CAP 4. **

**DEBO DECIR QUE ME COMPLICO EL BESO, YA QUE TENIA QUE SER ALGO "HOT", PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO Y ADEMAS COMO YA MUCHOS QUIEREN LEMON Y QUE LLEGUE RAPIDO (DESESPERADOS!XD), ME TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR, TODO A SU TIEMPO.**

**BUENO, CUIDENSE Y NOS VEREMOS DE AQUÍ A UNAS DECADAS MAS (NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE ME QUEDAN DOS SEMANITAS DE CLASES Y ¡VACACIONES! :D)**

**LES AMO!**

**XOXOXOXO: BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:**Doble Personalidad

**Parejas:** Sasuhina, ¿Narusaku?

**Género:** Fantasía, Romance

**Categoría:**Fiction M

**Autora:**Nazha-chan181 (Aquí! =D)

**Resumen:**Tengo doble personalidad, es confuso pero así es y mi otra yo, tiene necesidades con el sexo cada noche; y cuando por un incidente desafortunado mi compañero de clases, que además me molesta todos los días, Sasuke Uchiha, lo descubre no solo quiere saber más de mí, sino que se ofrece para ser mi acompañante en el sexo; y yo acepto. ¿Lindo, no?/Futuros Lemons

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DOBLE PERSONALIDAD**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**Jodido infierno.**

**.**

**.**

Si me preguntan el porque me separe, diría que fue porque sabía que eso llevaría a mayores, y no quiero acabar con mi diversión todavía. ¿Por qué acabar? Simple, como ya dije, nadie, absolutamente NADIE, se sube a mi verga dos veces. ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca tuve segundas veces con nadie? Exacto. Una vez hubo alguien a quien me hubiera seguir con nuestra "relación" o encuentros, pero así como yo traiciono a otras chicas, ella me traiciono a mí.

Decir que no estaba excitado, sería una mentira muy grande; Un poco más y ya la tenía bajo mi cuerpo jadeando por aire; pero como ya dije, no quiero perder mi diversión. Y si, quizás no doy besos a las mujeres, pero con ella no me aguante, simplemente se lo di porque me dio la gana, a pesar de que me dije que no compartiría saliva con mujeres que han tenido la verga de otros en sus labios. ¿Cómo sé que la Hyuuga le ha hecho una mamada a otro hombre? Quizás no la conozco lo suficiente para asegurar eso, pero si tiene experiencia en el sexo, ¿Cómo no lo va a tener en hacer mamadas? Eso no quiere decir que no haya dado besos y que no sepa cómo manejar mi lengua, porque sabía que lo hacía jodidamente bien, pero no lo hacía muy a menudo, eso quiere decir sin segundas veces. Nunca va a ver segunda vez conmigo.

…

No sé qué habrá pasado, pero cuando desperté, me encontré sola en la azotea sentada en el suelo y mi espalda apoyada en la pared; no vi a Uchiha-san, y me preocupa lo que mi doble personalidad le dijo o le hizo a mi compañero.

_Si supieras lo que me hizo el a mi… merece mucho más que un castigo, pero tranquila, que yo se lo daré…_

¿Qué le piensas hacer a Uchiha-san?

_Usted no pregunte… que la que disfrutara seré yo… ¿o quizás tú?..._

¡Yo no disfrutare a costa de Uchiha-san!

_Pfff… por favor, no seas tan exagerada_

¿Exagerada yo? ¡Yo jamás he sido exagerada!

_Desde el momento en que casi te volviste loca porque el puto del Uchiha te beso levemente, mostraste que realmente eres exagerada_

Me quede en silencio porque es verdad. ¿Qué puedo decirle yo a mi otra personalidad si yo la pedí? Y solo porque quería ser como Sakura-san e Ino-san.

¿Por qué?

Porque ellas podían hablar normalmente con Naruto-kun, incluso podían llegar a bromear con él. Si, las llevo observando hace vario tiempo, hace 3 años y medios más o menos. Y no, no es que sea una acosadora, sin embargo, ¿Cómo no observar a las chicas más amigables y lindas del colegio?

Aunque debo confesar que en algún momento me gusto Naruto-kun, incluso en estos momentos he llegado a sentir algo por él.

"_he llegado a sentir"… no me vengas con idioteces Hyuuga, si tu besas el lugar por donde el Uzumaki camina._

No quiero confundir amor con admiración, muchas personas se han confundido y lamentablemente se han equivocado.

…_Tienes razón…_

Sonrió, porque mi otra yo, muy pocas veces me da la razón como en este momento. Casi siempre ha sido ella la que ha tenido la razón y yo he tenido que quedarme callada.

Escucho que tocan el timbre que avisa el término de clases. Me espante un poco ya que nunca había faltado o saltado alguna clase, pero algo me dice que siendo el juguete de diversión de Uchiha-san, no solo faltare a una, sino a varias.

Como estoy en la azotea, me apoyo en la baranda, para ver como cada uno de los estudiantes se van a apurados a sus hogares, y yo espero para después irme porque no quisiera que ninguno me viera con este atuendo. En eso veo cómo sale él, como va directo a su auto ignorando a las chicas que prácticamente le gritan prometiéndole amor eterno, sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta de su vehículo, mira hacia arriba, específicamente donde estoy yo, y puedo ver como sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa ladina antes de subirse al auto y arrancar dejando atrás el instituto.

Por ese puto y malnacido de Uchiha Sasuke mañana tendré que venir con mi apariencia verdadera.

Ahogue un gritito.

¿Yo le dije puto y malnacido a alguien?, ¡Yo jamás le decía eso a alguien! ¡Independiente de si me caía bien o mal!

_Siempre existe la primera vez, ¿no?_

Muérete Hyuuga.

_Ouch!... me dolió sabes… me siento orgullosa de que mi vocabulario se está combinando con el tuyo, sin embargo, si yo muero, tú también mueres Hyuuga ya que prácticamente soy tu mente y el ser humano sin mente no vive. _

Ya lo sé, es por eso que nadie lo debe saber.

…_Nadie lo sabe, nadie lo debe saber. ¿No es cierto, Hyuuga?..._

…

Cuando entre a mi casa con la peluca en la mochila, mi mamá ahogo un grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, para tratar de ocultar su asombro, pero sus ojos la delataban.

-¿Qué paso con tu cabello?- me había preguntado mirando fijamente mi cabello azabache.

-Q-Quise t-tenerlo n-natural- mi voz de a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas.

-P-Pero ¿no decías que te gustaba el cabello de tu padre y hermana y lo querías tener como ellos? ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer si tu cabello era tan hermoso?- la madre de Hinata, sonaba entre sorprendida y confundida.

_-¿Me estas bromeando?-_ me reproche internamente al dejar que mi otra yo, tomara por un segundo parte de mi cuerpo y ello incluía mi boca, ya que al soltar esas palabras, mi madre levanto la ceja incrédula- Q-Quiero decir, que era una b-broma; era una broma que m-me gustaba el c-cabello d-de mi p-padre, prefiero el m-mío ya que lo e-encuentro mucho m-más lindo y b-brilloso.- lo cual no es mentira, porque me encanta mi cabello.

_En comparación con esa horrible peluca que llevabas… ugh… si hasta me dan ganas de vomitar con solo pensar en ella_.

Temiendo que mi otra personalidad vomitara en frente de mi madre, solamente le dije a mi familiar "Me voy a mi cuarto, tengo tarea, bajare a cenar" y me dirigí a mi cuarto, para después acostarme en la cama boca arriba, el bolso y chaqueta de colegio tirados en algún lado de mi cuarto, mirando el techo de color blanco.

Y empecé a pensar; pensar en algo que tenía nombre y apellido. Uchiha Sasuke.

Y no me malinterpreten, no es que haya empezado a pensar en él, por gusto, porque lo amo y le prometo amor eterno como todas las demás. No, solamente me puse a pensar en el aprieto que estaba metida, solo porque mi segunda personalidad fue descuidada.

_¡Eh!... ¡pare un poco! Yo no fui descuidada, si hubiera sabido que el Uchiha estaba en ese lugar, para empezar no hubiera ido, yo tuve la intención de arrancarme de él, sin embargo él fue el terco que me persiguió. Si yo hubiera sabido que ese puto chico que tenía una voz sensual como el infierno y que se movía como los mil demonios era un conocido tuyo, mejor no me lo hubiera ni topado, ya que tendríamos el problema que tenemos ahora._

¿Tenemos? Me suena a manada, ya que Uchiha-san a la que molesta en el colegio es a mí.

_Dije tenemos porque estoy en abstinencia, joder, hoy día cuando me beso el Uchiha y me quede con las ganas, es porque no he podido ir a divertirme un solo instante._

Y ni creas que saldrás a divertirte.

_¿Me lo impedirás tú, Hyuuga? ¿Siendo que el ser humano no controla su cuerpo mientras duerme?_

Si lo sé, pero hare alguna cosa para que no vayas a divertirte.

_¿Esposarme a la cama como lo hiciste la otra vez? ¿Qué paso?... ¡Ah! Supe dónde estaba la llave ¿y qué crees? ¡Me solté!_

No importa, encontrare otra manera, si es necesario quedarme toda la noche despierta lo hare.

_Bueno Hyuuga, tu plan ahora es una mierda._

¿Por qué?

_Porque ya estas dormida._

…

Miro a todos mientras me tomo un trago más de mí bebida, apoyado en la barra. Sonrió ladinamente cuando muchas chicas me miran con llamas en los ojos; si algo he tenido claro desde que entre en la adolescencia es que a mí, mujeres no me faltan. Puedo chasquear los dedos y todas me rodean para después elegir a una e irme a mi departamento. Lo que si me falta es diversión, ustedes dirán ¿si tengo a tantas mujeres, porque es aburrido? ES aburrido. Como ya dije, chasqueo los dedos y aparecen las mujeres, pero también me gustaría tener esa pasión para lo difícil, no me gusta lo fácil y cotidiano, me gusta lo difícil e infrecuente, quiero que la sangre corra por mis venas cuando alguna femenina me rechace. Podrás decir que estoy mal de la cabeza al pensar así, pero una vez que has pasado 4 años con lo mismo siempre, te das cuenta de cuan común y corriente es tu vida.

Y como ya dije, mi vida es muy aburrida.

Pero la persona que está entrando en este momento, llevando todas las miradas hacia ella, podrá hacer de mi vida un poco más inhabitual, un poco más divertida, un poco más…

Interesante.

Aun en mi cara la sonrisa, observo como su mirada se posa en mí; aun cuando un hombre le susurra al oído, diciéndole quizás que vaya a su casa o que lo acompañe a bailar; y contemplo como aparece una sonrisa igual a la mía en su rostro, mientras toma la mano del chico y se dirigen a la pista de baile.

Sonaba una canción sensual, vi cuando muchas parejas se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sonreí aún más cuando la hija de puta de la Hyuuga se posiciono dándole la espalda a el chico-pelirrojo con ojos castaños-mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción, seguramente refregándose contra el pelirrojo y este entre tanto, movía sus manos por el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, sin embargo podía decir que solamente le rosaba la cintura, así como los pechos, pero en un momento el hombre, aparto el pelo azabache hacia el lado derecho mientras le regalaba pequeños besos en el cuello.

Y todo esto yo lo observaba ya que estaba en mi rango de visión, prácticamente estaban a escasos pasos de donde estaba yo y lo que más me gusto de todo ello, fue que la Hyuuga no dejaba de mirarme, en ningún momento aparto la mirada, la sostuvo en la mía, y me pude imaginar, siendo yo el que bailaba tras ella, era yo el que la tocaba así, era yo el que le besaba el cuello y no ese puto hombre.

Apreté mi mandíbula cuando la canción cambio y empezaron a sonar los estribillos, mientras veía como el pelirrojo le agarraba la mano a la Hyuuga con la clara intención de llevársela a algún lado a cogerla.

Pero no lo haría si yo se lo impedía.

Con un movimiento rápido me tome lo que quedaba de mi bebida y me encaminaba a donde estaban ellos, agarrando a la Hyuuga de la otra mano y la empuje hacia mi cuerpo. El chico al ver que Hinata no se soltó su mano de la mía mientras únicamente me miraba a mí, entendió el mensaje que su cita no se quería ir con él, y como último recurso agarro la mano de otra chica y se fueron.

-Pensé que no venias.- le dije mientras pasaba la mano que la tenía agarrada de la mano, por la cintura, apegándola aún más hacia mi cuerpo.

-¿Y porque llegaste a suponer eso?- Levanto una ceja, interrogante.

-Hmp, porque sabias que yo iba a venir- Me sonrió muy lentamente mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello.

-Que quede claro Uchiha.- su voz tenía un leve tono de advertencia, pero no me importo- a mí no me asustan ni me asustaran lo hombres y contigo no habrá excepción.- yo le sonreí.

-En ese caso, baila conmigo.- Por un segundo me pareció ver que ella se sorprendía, pero tal parece que no ya que estaba con la misma sonrisa irónica que antes.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Su ceja izquierda de nuevo subió de su lugar.

-Porque yo te lo pido- y al ver que ella iba a decir algo más, agregué- y no me gustaría decirle al colegio tú secreto.- Sonreí cuando ella me miro con fuego destellando de sus ojos y supe que la batalla ya la tenía ganada.

La canción anterior ya había terminado y estaba empezando otra y me sorprendí cuando acerco sus labios a mi oreja.

\- _Sweat dripping from my body we both at this party _(1)- Me susurro muy bajo en el oído, sin embargo a pesar de la música y todo, le escuche diciéndomelo acorde a la canción, sabiendo el significado mandando una descargar eléctrica a mi ingle- _I got some things I can teach too _(2)- Se estaba moviendo. Joder. Moviendo sus caderas acorde al ritmo de las canción. Podía sentir su pecho aplastándose contra el mio haciendo que mi polla se elevara.

\- _It's about to get hot and heavy (3)- _Le susurre también en su oido, mi mejilla rosando con la suya y pude escuchar como aguanto la respiración por un momento, dándose la vuelta, dándome la espalda pasando una mano por mi cuello mientras la otra estaba apoyada sobre la mia agarrando su cintura.-

\- _And I can feel your nature rising__while I wind on you (4_)- Esta vez hablo un poco más fuerte ya que en la posición en la que estábamos le era un poco más difícil para acercarse a mi oído, sin mencionar su baja estatura; pero eso no impidió apretar mi mandíbula cuando ella empezó a moverse contra mi polla, cuando yo la tenía bien sujeta de las caderas para que no se apartara.

Cristo.

Esta chica era el jodido infierno.

Juro que no me faltaban las ganas de aplastarla contra la pared, subir ese vestido negro corto que llevaba, bajas mis pantalones, romper su tanga y enterrarme en ella.

Duro.

Y me importaba una mierda lo que dijeran los demás.

Pero primero quería tenerla en una cama, MI cama, bajo MI cuerpo, sudorosa y gritando MÍ nombre, mientras la hacia alcanzar el cielo.

Girando mi rostro hacia ella y viendo el deseo en sus ojos la bese. Duro. Fuerte. Y malditamente salvaje. E irremediablemente estuve erecto y duro como el acero. Mientras enredaba su lengua con la mia, percibi el arrebato de lujuria y deseo que se apoderaba de ella. Apartándome, bese su cuello mientras ella tiraba sus cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en mi hombro. Baje mis manos a sus piernas, mientras acariciaba la piel que me dejaba su vestido, eso si, subiéndolo de a poco para tener mas.

-Sasuke…- su respiración pesada en mi oido, me tratorno por completo, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba con el contacto de mis besos y lametazos suaves en su cuello. Su cara se movio y levante mi cabeza para ver que quería besarme, pero sus labios rozaron los mios. Gruñiendo le dije.

-Joder nena, no te reprimas, se que dentro de ti eres salvaje y quiero poseerte.- Jamas había dicho la palabra "nena" a alguien, pero parece que hizo el efecto indicado, ya que aplasto su boca contra la mia, su lengua se enredaba contra la mia, y puedo decir que tenia un sabor a cuando clave mi polla en su trasero, escuchando un quejido salido de su boca.

Más.

Quería más.

-te vienes con migo.- le dije no en modo de pregunta, ya que no me importaba la respuesta, la iba a arrastrar igual a mi departamento. Agarrandola de la mano, la llevaba a la salida.

Importándome una mierda si parecía o sonaba obsesionado y desesperado. Nunca había querido tanto meterme en las piernas de una mujer. Nunca lo había deseado tanto. Pero ella valia la pena.

Jesucristo, esta chica era el jodido infierno.

.

.

.

.

.

**(1)Sudor cayendo de mi cuerpo ****tú y yo en esta fiesta**

**(2)Tengo algunas cosas que enseñarte también**

**(3)Se trata de ponerse caliente y pesado**

**(4)Y puedo sentir tu naturaleza levantarse mientras yo monto encima de ti**

* * *

**FELIZ DOMINGO 23!**

**PORQUE FELIZ EN UN DOMINGO, EMM… PORQUE ES DOMINGO! QUIEN NO ESTA FELIZ UN DOMINGO? EXCEPTO QUE MAÑANA YA ES LUNES Y VIENE LA VUELTA A CLASES XD**

**LO SIENTO SI ESTA CORTO, PENSABA PONER OTRA PARTE, SIN EMBARGO LOS IBA A DEJAR CON LA INTRIGA MUCHO TIEMPO, ENTONCES LES DEJE HASTA AQUÍ (CREANME, SI DEJABA LA OTRA PARTE, LA INTRIGA LOS IBA A MATAR)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, SORPRENDIENDOME QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTARA, Y SE QUE HAY ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS PERO CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO SE ACLARARAN. SOLO ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS **

**LES AMO Y CUIDENSE MUCHO!**

**AH! LA CANCION SE LLAMA ****DANCE LIKE WE'RE MAKING LOVE DE CIARA Y LOS QUE SABEN INGLES, SABRAN COMO SE LLAMA EN ESPAÑOL Y LOS QUE NO ENTIENDEN MUCHO DE INGLES SIEMPRE ESTA NUESTRO FIEL AMIGO TRADUCTOR XD**

**LES AMO!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO: BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**REVIEWS?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:**Doble Personalidad

**Parejas:** Sasuhina, ¿Narusaku?

**Género:** Fantasía, Romance

**Categoría:**Fiction M

**Autora:**Nazha-chan181 (Aquí! =D)

**Resumen:**Tengo doble personalidad, es confuso pero así es y mi otra yo, tiene necesidades con el sexo cada noche; y cuando por un incidente desafortunado mi compañero de clases, que además me molesta todos los días, Sasuke Uchiha, lo descubre no solo quiere saber más de mí, sino que se ofrece para ser mi acompañante en el sexo; y yo acepto. ¿Lindo, no?/Futuros Lemons

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**Doble Personalidad**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

** PUNTO A LLEGAR**

**.**

**.**

Cuando alguien te dice "ven conmigo" puede tener diferentes significados pero para mí estaba muy claro que querían decir esas palabras y hacia donde me llevaba el Uchiha. No me negué, ya que aunque cueste admitirlo, una parte de mi quiere seguirle y acompañarle a donde él me quiera llevar, que en este caso sería una parte donde poder follar.

-¿No trajiste moto?- El Uchiha me saco de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que estábamos en el estacionamiento del local.

-No era muy cómodo venir en la moto con este vestido y estos zapatos.- El Uchiha le da una mirada a mi vestido color lavanda que si bien no es muy ajustado al cuerpo, si resalta mis curvas además de mis zapatos tacón aguja con los cuales me veía 8cm más alta de lo que soy. Vine en taxi, que aunque no me gusta, no tendría que irme incomoda sentada en la moto.

-Me gustan los vestidos y las faldas.- la sonrisa ladina apareciendo en su rostro.- Fácil acceso.- un escalofrió baja por mi espina dorsal al sentir esa mirada en mí, esa mirada moja-bragas.

-Conmigo no te saldrá tan fácil, _cariño_.-

-Créeme, conmigo será fácil, _cariño_.- Cabron ¿Qué se cree al burlarse de mí? Ojala y se muera luego. Mostrándole mis dientes, veo como se sube a la moto riéndose ligeramente de mí, ¿Cariño? ¿Con él saldrá fácil? Que se lo meta por el culo.

-Solo tengo uno por ahora, para la otra traeré otro para ti.- Dice apenas se sube en la moto, esperando que me ponga el casco que me presto y mientras me lo pongo pienso en la frase que dijo ¿para la OTRA? Lo siento, cariño, pero no habrá otra vez. Solo una vez existe conmigo. Ni más ni menos. Tómalo o déjalo. Así funciono yo.

No se lo diré ahora, ya que arruinaría la noche, sin embargo se lo diré mañana, simplemente por puro capricho.

Con mis tacones infernales, me subo detrás del Uchiha viendo como su espalda se tensaba; no pasa mucho hasta que el escucho decir:

-Me gusta estar rodeado por tus piernas.- agarra mi pierna izquierda y hace que me apriete más contra él.- Me pregunto cómo se sentirán otras cosas- Capullo engreído.

Sintiendo como vibra la moto bajo mi trasero, veo como nos alejamos para que la ciudad pase frente a mis ojos. En algún lugar de mi mente, me acorde de algo, hace años atrás, cuando fui en una moto, con un hombre, para ir a la casa de ese hombre. Me acuerdo cada momento de esa noche, como nos sacamos la ropa, el cómo me besaba y yo le correspondía, el cómo chocaba contra mí, y el sonido de la cama a causa de las embestidas junto a los jadeos y gemidos.

¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez?

Y cómo olvidar el sufrimiento que paso al otro día Hinata cuando se vio en una cama que no era de ella. Con un acompañante. Desnudos. Con un dolor en el centro de su cuerpo. Con la marca roja en las sabanas.

Con Kiba.

Y se exactamente lo que sintió porque yo era ella.

Perdida en mis recuerdos, llegamos a lo que son un conjunto de departamentos, en donde el Uchiha se baja, para ayudarme con el casco a sacármelo y no pasan ni dos segundo cuando ya siento su lengua en mi boca, y obviamente yo, no pierdo el tiempo en encontrarme con ella.

Separándonos y recuperando el aliento que perdimos, nos dirigimos dentro del edificio, para pronto estar en el ascensor y yo acorralada en la pared de este, mientras el Uchiha me besa el cuello, y yo para hacerle más fácil la acción, echo el cuello hacia el lado, pero, sin dejar de pensar en cómo se sentirá mañana Hinata. Y no me malinterpretéis, no es que me preocupe por ella, sino que lo que sentí cuando estuve con Kiba y Hinata entendió la situación, no es algo agradable ni tampoco se lo recomiendo a una persona, pero sé que la que más sufrió entre yo y Hinata, fue Hinata, ya que tenía una relación más afectuosa entre Kiba y ella misma.

¿En qué momento llegamos a su departamento? No me lo pregunten porque ni yo lo sé.

Mientras el Uchiha se encarga de empotrarme contra la pared de su departamento, yo trato de sacarle la camisa, sin dejar que mis pensamientos se vayan. Pero si no me negué cuando me acosté con Kiba, ¿Por qué me estoy negando a hacerlo con el Uchiha?

Porque sé que hare que Hinata sufra más.

¿Irónico, no?

Digo que no me preocupo por una muchacha que apenas y sabe lo que es el sexo, cuando en realidad me preocupo bastante, si ya se cómo reaccionara mañana ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Acaso no me doy cuenta que aquí esta Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Aquel que la molesta todos los días? ¿Aquel que esta para chuparse los dedos, pero que no lo hare?

¿Aquel que hará que Hinata quede más destrozada?

Corrección.

¿No soy yo la que hará que Hinata quede más destrozada por mis actos?

Siento algo suave en mi espalda y me doy cuenta que estoy en la cama de la que parece ser la habitación del Uchiha, pero no me detengo mucho a ver, ya que el y yo estamos desnudos, y el está rompiendo el paquete del condón.

¿En qué momento llegamos a esto?

Me perdí por mis pensamientos.

Y sé lo que debo hacer.

-Uchiha.- digo lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche.- Para.- veo como levanta la cabeza con incredulidad en los ojos.

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero acostarme contigo.- no aparto mi mirada de la suya.- por ahora- aclaro más para mí que para él.

-¿Por ahora?- dice todavía con estado de incredulidad.- ¿me estas jodiendo?- la verdad es que no pero me guardo el comentario para mí misma mientras hago que el Uchiha se baje de mi para dirigirme al que creo que es el baño, yendo desnuda, pero ¿y qué?

-Que no se te olvide lo de esta tarde Uchiha.- le digo cuando cierro la puerta del baño

…

Cuando vuelvo veo al Uchiha acostado mirando el techo, mientras la sabana negra le tapa de la cintura hacia abajo. Y yo sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, voy y me acuesto al lado opuesto de el, ya que la cama es grande, asique hay espacio de más y le doy la espalda.

-¿Por qué no querías?- oigo su voz luego de algunos minutos, mientras trataba de quedarme dormida.

-¿Por qué no quiero quizás?- hágase notar en mi voz un toque de ironía. Dándome la vuelta quedo frente a él mirando su perfil, pero al haberle contestado, me dirige una mirada como diciéndome "¿es una broma?"- Eh chico, que yo no te contare nada, que este cuerpo no es mío.-

-Sin embargo lo es por todas las noches que quieras.- me dice aun mirándome de lado.- preguntare de nuevo, ¿Por qué no querías?- suelto un suspiro de derrocamiento y cambio de posición mirando hacia el techo, con mis manos estómago.

-Simplemente recordé algo.- escucho que me dice "¿y…?"- y… eso, no tenía ganas, pensaba en varias cosas, o más bien pensando en varias cosas, pero centrándome en un tema.-

-¿y ya?, ¿solo por eso?- me dice como si estuviera bromeando.- si es por eso, debimos haber seguido.-

-¿Has escuchado que las mujeres hacen más de una cosa a la vez?-escucho como afirma- Bueno, para estos casos yo no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez; no puedo estar pensando en algo, mientras me concentro en las embestidas que estás dándome ni tampoco me dejaría llevar, y el sexo no es nada si no te dejas llevar; después de todo es un placer carnal. Además que hay cosas que no sabes.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- dice él.

-Cosas como las que no te contare yo, sino Hinata, y ella decidirá cuándo decírtelo.-

Con eso ambos quedamos en silencio, hasta que el habla otra vez.

-Hmp, entonces ¿Qué haces todavía acá?- le quedo mirando para que se explique- podrías irte a tu casa- me dice como si fuera obvio.

-No, muchas gracias pero no, no quiero viajar a mi casa estando está un poco lejos.-

-Entonces vete a dormir al salón.- veo como cierra los ojos, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza de nuevo, y cabe decir que el Uchiha no es un desperdicio para la vista.- ¿te agrada lo que ves?- deseando borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, frunzo el ceño y me concentro en lo primero que me dijo.

-¿y porque debería dormirme en el salón siendo que esta cama es cómoda?- cambio de posición quedando frente a él y agarro las sabanas y acomodo las almohadas para hacer más énfasis en mi respuesta.

-Hmp, Hyuuga, yo no duermo con nadie en la misma cama mientras no hagamos algo, asique te recomiendo que te vayas- cambia también la posición mirándome con la sonrisa y mirada irónica en su rostro.

-en algo estamos de acuerdo Uchiha, ya que yo tampoco duermo en una cama con una persona, asique el que podría irse hacia el salón podría ser tu, estaría muy agradecida.- la misma sonrisa que el tenia, la cual desaparece en el momento en que digo lo último, aparece en mi cara.

-No dormiré en el salón solo porque tú me lo digas Hyuuga.- se forma una pequeña arruga en su frente.

-En ese caso duérmete y déjate de alegar como una nenita Uchiha, mira que para todo hay una primera vez.- le digo lo más feliz que puedo y con un gruñido por parte de él como respuesta, pero sin que los dos demos nuestro brazo a torcer, me quedo dormida en una cama que no es mía, con una persona que si conozco, y con quien no tuve sexo antes de dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despierto por los rayos del sol que entran por mi ventana, y como es costumbre mía, me estiro un poco y al hacerlo siento como mi cuerpo desnudo roza con las sabanas negras.

Esperen, ¿cuerpo desnudo?, ¿sabanas negras? Esta no es mi cama.

Ahogando un grito veo como otro cuerpo se mueve al lado mío, lo cual solo veo una mata de pelo azulada y en como este cuerpo también está desnudo, ya que con el movimiento que él hizo, la sabana se bajó hacia más debajo de su trasero, dejando obviamente al descubierto un trasero firme y duro a mi parecer.

Mis mejillas se vuelven rojas al darme cuenta que soy una sucia pervertida al fijarme en el trasero de otra persona.

Levantando la mirada veo que en un costado de su cuerpo hay un tatuaje de letras árabes, sin saber todavía su significado.

Pero cuando inconscientemente rozo con mis dedos el tatuaje, el cuerpo se mueve para que pueda verle la cara.

Y créanme cuando digo que le veo la cara.

Al igual que créanme cuando les digo que no hay nada peor que despertar en la mañana y darte cuenta que la persona con la cual te acostaste anoche, no es nada más ni nada menos que la persona que te molestaba todos los días.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Aun estando perpleja todavía, llevo mis manos a mi rostro mientras me siento en la cama y junto mis piernas a mi pecho cuando empiezo a soltar unos quejidos_._

_No._

_No por favor._

_Con el no._

Y es ahí donde me doy cuenta que esta situación es casi parecida a la que viví 3 años atrás.

"_-¿Kiba-kun?-"_

A pesar que le dije a Hinata que no durmiera con el Uchiha, aun así lo hizo, y no tuvo en consideración mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos que tendría al otro día al encontrarme en esta posición de nuevo.

Creo que Sasuke al sentir tanto quejido y movimiento, debió haber despertado.

-Joder Hyuuga, ¿no podías esperarte un poco más en despertar o siquiera no moverte?-Dice mientras se sienta para apoyarse contra el espaldar de la cama y se refriega el ojo derecho por los rayos del sol, sin embargo cuando se fija en mi aspecto sabe que algo anda mal- ¿Qué pasa?-

_Dios._

_Acabo de acostarme con él._

_CON EL._

No deteniéndome a responder a su pregunta, sigo llorando mientras suelto algún que otro gemido o lamento. No escucho nada más que mis quejidos hasta que escucho como Sasuke habla.

-Hmp, si piensas que algo ocurrió entre nosotros, estas muy equivocada.- Sorprendida levanto la cabeza para mirarle mientras él se frota un lado de la cabeza.

-P-Pero a-ambos estamos d-d-d-desnudos.- Miro en torno a la habitación y veo ropa esparcida y un paquete de condón tirado en el suelo. La evidencia está ahí.

-Como te dije, no ocurrió nada.- me miro a los ojos para hacer aún más énfasis.- No quisiste llegar a mas o más bien la otra Hinata no quiso llegar a mas.- ¿Qué ella no quiso llegar a más? ¿Cómo? ¿Escuche bien? Hinata siempre, y cuando digo siempre es siempre, ha llegado a mas allá de besos o roces con los hombres. SIEMPRE.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, suelto una pequeña risita.

No pasó nada.

_No pasó nada._

Con solo tener ese pensamiento en mi mente, me ha alegrado el día, solo con algo como eso, ya no siento al mundo en mis hombros.

-Hmp, pero que vemos aquí, tal parece que alguien está feliz.- cuando me doy cuenta, Sasuke ya está encima mío mientras me susurraba al oído, haciendo que pegue un pequeño brinco, sintiendo lo "emocionado" que está pero gracias doy a Dios que estoy todavía con la sabana cubriéndome.-¿Sabes cuantas mujeres querrían estas en esta situación? ¿En TU situación? Millones Hyuuga, Millones, y aun no entiendo como no aprovechas.- sus ojos se fijan en los míos cuando me dice la última frase.

-P-Pero yo no s-soy como las d-demás.- un pequeño titubeo aparece en mi frase, pero al acabarla, una sonrisa irónica aparece en su rostro.

-Ohh, créeme cuando te digo que en eso tienes razón, claro que no eres igual, incluso eres mucho más interesante que ellas, aunque no lo creas, pero no todos los días me encuentro con una persona de doble personalidad.

Encogiéndome aún más no le doy respuesta.

-Sin embargo, quiero respuestas a ciertas preguntas que tengo.- se aparta de mi para volver a su anterior posición y yo aprovecho de sentarme de nuevo.-y sé que no te gustaran, pero la otra Hinata me dijo que si quería respuestas, tenía que preguntarte a ti ya que ella no me dirá nada; además que por tu comportamiento de anoche, llego mucho por lo cual dudar.-

A cada palabra que salía de su boca más me asustaba, ya que sabía a qué punto quería llegar.

Gira su cabeza y su mirada deja en claro que no quiere más que respuestas.

-¿Qué es lo que te paso, Hinata?-

¿Lo ven?

Si sabía cuál era el punto al cual iba a llegar.

-.-..

**Oa :c**

**Como que no me quiero ni aparecer por estos lugares, sin embargo debía ser un poco mujer y aparecer de una vez por todas.**

**Para empezar perdón **

**Y para terminar perdón**

**Sé que no me lo merezco, y que me demore arto, sin embargo llegue a un momento en el cual ya no quería escribir, y esta noche de mayo, mientras escuchaba música y no podía quedarme dormida, me acorde de esta Historia pendiente, y henos aquí que he terminado el capítulo 6, y no me pregunten cuando aparecerá el otro porque ni yo sé, pero que no dejare la historia botada está más que claro.**

**Solo decirles que tengan un buen fin de semana y que descansen de los colegios :v**

**Bai c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:**Doble Personalidad

**Parejas:** Sasuhina, ¿Narusaku?

**Género:** Fantasía, Romance

**Categoría:**Fiction M

**Autora:**Nazha-chan181 (Aquí! =D)

**Resumen:**Tengo doble personalidad, es confuso pero así es y mi otra yo, tiene necesidades con el sexo cada noche; y cuando por un incidente desafortunado mi compañero de clases, que además me molesta todos los días, Sasuke Uchiha, lo descubre no solo quiere saber más de mí, sino que se ofrece para ser mi acompañante en el sexo; y yo acepto. ¿Lindo, no?/Futuros Lemons

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**Doble personalidad**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**Lo imposible a posible**

**.**

**.**

Miradas, miradas, miradas. ¿Estas mujeres no se cansan?

Aun si ando con el ceño fruncido, y con una cara de los mil demonios, ¿ellas no se cansan? ¿No se dan cuenta que uno no quiere nada, NADA, con ellas? Bueno, no nada nada, para algo sirve, pero una vez que las ocupo, no puedo evitar botarlas, echarlas de mi departamento, de la pieza, de la cama, de mi vida y mi entorno, ¿y de paso? Les quito sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus finales felices para siempre, ya que ¿Quién dijo que terminaban juntos? ¿Quién dijo que yo terminaría junto con ellas?

-¡Eh idiota!- Doy un paso adelante al recibir un golpe en mi espalda. Evitando darme vuelta y golpearle, le miro de mala manera y sigo caminando entre los pasillos.- uy, pero que estamos de mal humor, que, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Tu mami ya no te quiere?- suelta una carcajada en este último comentario, pero yo sin hacerle caso, sigo caminando hacia mi destino.

Malditas algebras.

Otro motivo para estar enojado el día de hoy.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa, dattebayo?- ¿y más encima espera que le responda?

-Metete en tus asuntos, Naruto- Le digo por ultimo al doblar por un pasillo distinto al suyo ya que él tiene otra clase.

Cuando ya me encuentro en mi pupitre, saco el celular para mandar un mensaje, pero un borrón rosado llama mi atención.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.- ¿mi madre me ha dicho que debo ser educado con las mujeres, verdad?

-Hey- trato de mandar el mensaje de nuevo, sin embargo su voz nuevamente me lo impide.

-¿Puedo sentarme al lado tuyo?-

-Hmp- creo que lo tomo como un sí, ya que sonrió hacia mí y puso su mochila al lado.

-Y… ¿Qué me cuentas?- Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, su voz le tiembla un poco, y sus ojos jades brillan al mirarme.

Lástima que no son unos blancos.

Frunzo aún más el ceño con este último pensamiento, y trato de concentrarme en la persona que tengo delante que me mira esperanzada por iniciar una conversación.

Que lastima que yo no este así de "encantado".

-Nada.- sus ojos pierden ese brillo, y su sonrisa decae un poco, pero trata de no hacerlo notar; una pena que yo sepa leer a Sakura.

¿Cómo no hacerlo, si me "ama" desde que tengo memoria?

Creí que era un simple encaprichamiento suyo el "amarme" de pequeña, y no me malinterpretéis, no es como si ahora lo creyera, pero hay momentos en donde he visto como también tiene otros sentimientos, hacia otra persona, y eso me lleva a la conclusión de que no es más que un encaprichamiento.

¿Pero y si es verdad? ¿Y si lo que yo veo no es más que otra ilusión?

_Sabes que no es así._

Exacto. Siempre he confiado en mí vista, ya que me enseña cosas que mucha gente no ve, o no lo quiere ver sobre si mismos; y no es que me crea un Dios por decir esto, pero no sé, siempre he juzgado de acuerdo a mi vista, a mi atención hacia las personas, a mi cuestionamiento hacia ellas.

¿Cómo creen que me di cuenta de la Hyuuga, siendo que Naruto no lo vio?

Y si, el Uzumaki es un grandísimo idiota, pero debió haber visto cierta similitud de acuerdo a la Hyuuga, de acuerdo a incluso como caminaba o como se movía con una gracia que muy pocas tienen, MUY POCAS, y no me cabe duda de que ha sido así, al ser específicamente eso. Una Hyuuga.

¿Confusos mis pensamientos, eh?

-Saquen sus cuadernos- Doy por fracasado mi intento de mandar un mensaje al ver como el profesor se encuentra en el frente del salón esperando que saquemos nuestros materiales.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-le mando una mirada a Sakura indicándole que la escucho.- ¿Cómo es que tienes el número de Hinata-san?-

Tenso la mandíbula.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Sakura- creo que con eso ella quedo callada.

Pero mis recuerdos no.

"_Se queda callada apenas le digo que me cuente. Y sin que yo me de cuenta, echa las sabanas a un lado y corre por buscar sus cosas para poder irse, una pena que yo tambien sea rápido._

_-Oh no, ni lo creas Hyuuga, vas a contarme todo lo que paso contigo.- Digo sujetándola por las muñecas contra la cama, viendo como forcejea._

_-N-no lo hare.- Su voz apenas y la escuche, pero la escuche._

_-Hmp, Debes contármelo.- Le digo aun sin soltarla._

_-¿y-y que caso t-tiene, con que l-le cuente l-lo que me p-paso? ¿Por qué d-debo contársela, s-si no es m-mas que otro d-desconocido?- Bueno, en parte tiene razón, ¿Qué saco yo con escucharle? Pero la curiosidad mato al gato, ¿o no?_

_-Hmp, porque este desconocido, es alguien que descubrió tu secreto y tiene muchas preguntas y no dudes que puedo contarle a medio mundo sobre este secreto tuyo.- Logre mi cometido. Hacer que dude, que se pregunte si de verdad yo hare aquello, si de verdad la delatare, pero siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar._

_Con algo de vacilación, veo que asiente con la cabeza a duras penas._

_-¿p-pero podría s-soltarme?, ¿p-por favor?- Con un resoplido, vuelvo a mi lugar anterior y veo que ella también se sienta._

_Se queda callada por un largo rato, aun no sabiendo si lo dirá o no, si vale la pena contarme esto a mí._

_No lo quiere hacer. _

_Es obvio eso, no lo quiere hacer, ni lo har…_

_-¿Crees en que lo imposible, puede hacerse posible, Sasuke-kun?- ¿Qué demonios?_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Yo tampoco lo creía.- ella respondió por si sola su primera pregunta.- Después de todo, lo imposible es imposible como lo dice la palabra.- Mira hacia el techo y me sorprende que no esté tartamudeando.- Lo imposible es aquello que no es posible, es aquello que uno sabe que no se cumplirá.- gira su cuello y dirige su mirada hacia mi.- pero, ¿y si algo que creías imposible, se cumple?-_

_-No te estoy entendiendo, Hyuuga- y no mentía. Me dirige una sonrisa algo dolida y sigue con su relato._

_-Y si no crees en aquello que se convierte en posible, ¿has pedido deseos a las estrellas fugaces? O más bien, ¿se te ha cumplido algún deseo?- tragando saliva, respondo._

_-Hmp, no creo en aquello que dices, Hinata.-_

_-Pero deberías.- Dirige su mirada a la nada mientras se toca una gargantilla que tiene.- Cuando tenía 14 años, me di cuenta de varias cosas; una, quería perder mi timidez, ser como otras personas, poder hablar como otras personas, incluso pensar como ellas. Otra era simplemente no poder desmayarme y hacerle frente hacía varias personas, tener valentía, no sentir miedo, no sentir mis piernas temblar ni mis ojos aguarse ante una persona y como dije, muchas veces llegaba a desmayarme.- sus puños pequeños ahora se dirigen hacia las sabanas para estrujarlas.- Una vez escuche a mi madre decir "de la avaricia, nace el ser humano" el poder adquirir más, la envidia, los celos, el rencor, todo, TODO aquello es lo que nos caracteriza, que a mí me caracteriza como una persona, sino fuera así, ¿Cómo tendría doble personalidad? ¿Cómo le hubiera pedido a una estrella fugaz un deseo? ¿Cómo salieron de mi boca esas palabras? ¿Cómo?_

_¿A dónde demonios quiere llegar?_

_-Cuando tenía 14 años, fui con mi familia y algunos amigos en las vacaciones de verano a la casa de la playa de mis abuelos, y al estar lejos de los edificios, de la contaminación y todo eso, no pude evitar una noche escaparme de la casa e ir hacia la orilla de la playa para mirar el cielo nocturno y estrellado; entonces, paso una estrella fugaz, y pedí un deseo.- La Hyuuga muerde su labio inferior para después hablar de nuevo.- "Quiero ser otra persona". Créeme cuando te digo que era pequeña, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que fue lo que dije, así como tampoco creía en aquellas cosas, después de todo era imposible y lo imposible se queda así, imposible.- Una lagrima cae por el costado de su ojo, y yo inconscientemente, la borro con mi dedo pulgar, haciendo que ella me mire sorprendida y que yo la mire sorprendida por mi acto. ¿Ella contando el gran relato de su vida y tú siendo un galán interrumpiéndola? Pero que gran imbécil, Uchiha._

_-Hmp, continua.- Sus mejillas se sonrojan al yo pasar mi lengua por mi dedo pulgar en donde quedo su lágrima y todo índice de llorar, quedo en el pasado._

_-B-Bueno.- Carraspea la garganta y continua.- l-la cosa es que apenas p-pedí el deseo, caí en un sueño y n-no desperté hasta el o-otro día.- Queda en silencio para después, de apoco, empezar a levantarse con la sabana tapándole su cuerpo y comienza a recoger su ropa._

_-Hmp, ¿y ya?, ¿eso era todo? Que cursilería- Digo yo cuando también me levanto y me dirijo al baño para una ducha, sin embargo su voz me detiene._

_-"¿Cursilería?"- por su tono de voz parece ofendida y al girarme, me doy cuenta de cuanto- ¿Qué cursilería?, te cuento una parte de mi jodida vida y tú dices "¿qué cursilería?"-Camina hacia mí ya vestida y echando fuego por sus ojos y no me cabe la duda de que la otra personalidad ha tomado algo de su dominio y su voz sobre su cuerpo- ¿Sabes Uchiha lo que es pasar por esta mierda? ¿Por esta cursilería? Despertarse al otro día y ver que estas en una habitación que no es la tuya, una cama que tampoco es la tuya, tu cuerpo adolorido y como prueba de lo que pasó la noche anterior tu ropa esparcida por toda la habitación y una mancha roja en las sábanas blancas ¡y no recuerdas nada de lo que paso!- Sus puños ahora están a sus costados y no me cabe la duda que quiere pegarme.- y para más remate, estar acostada con uno de tus mejores amigos de toda la vida, el cual ya no te quiere ni ver, y dime, ¿Qué cursilería?, ¡¿Dónde diablos esta esa cursilería, Uchiha?!- la última parte la dice gritando y yo hago una mueca diciendo que ella tiene la razón, pero ya no me toma en cuenta al pasar por el lado mío dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación._

_Después de un tiempo, escucho un portazo en la puerta principal."_

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!- siento como alguien me codea y regreso al mundo del presente viendo como todos me miran y el profesor tiene una cara de molestia hacia mi persona.

-Hmp, presente.- Al parecer pasaban la lista y yo estaba perdido en mis recuerdos.

-Si no quiere prestar atención a mi clase, señor Uchiha, le agradecería mucho que se retire de mi clase.- Maldito profesor.

-No señor- viendo que si prestare atención a lo que diga, sigue pasando la lista y lo deja pasar.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sakura parece preocupada, ¿y cómo no estarlo si es que dice que me ama?

-Sakura, ¿crees en los deseos de las estrellas fugaces?- Sorprendida por ver que le he respondido con otra pregunta que nada que ver a su tema, balbucea un poco antes de contestar.

-P-Por supuesto que no, es algo imposible e irreal después de todo.- Exacto, es algo imposible, algo que no se cumple, entonces ¿Por qué debo creerle a la Hyuuga?

"_Pero, ¿y si algo que creías imposible, se cumple?"_

Maldita Hyuuga.

…

Dirigiéndome hacia la salida del colegio ya que termino la jornada escolar, me acuerdo de eso.

"_Hmp, ¿y ya?, ¿eso es todo? Que cursilería"_

"_Que cursilería"_

No es una cursilería, ¿o sí?

Me quede pensando en todo aquello que me pudo pasar en el fin de semana, en todo aquello que le conté y le grite al Uchiha y me he preguntado ¿No seré yo la que está equivocada? ¿La que le dio color a las cosas? Después de todo uno como persona se puede equivocar algunas veces, ¿pero y si yo me equivoque ahora? ¿Y Uchiha-san tenía razón?

_Oh por favor, no te culpes de eso._

Pero no lo puedo evitar, no fue bien de mi parte haberle gritado así.

_Y dime, ¿fue bien de su parte haberte dicho eso A TI así?_

Pero si una persona se puede equivocar.

_Exacto, muchos se equivocan y tu error esta al momento de haber pedido ese deseo estúpido, pero si en algo no te equivocaste, es en haberle gritado y enfrentar al Uchiha de esa manera._

Pero quizás Uchiha-san se equivocó y lo dijo así, tan frio.

_¿Qué parte de Uchiha Sasuke no entiendes? El Uchiha es así por naturaleza. O acaso dime, ¿Quién fue aquel que te humillo por varios años? ¿Aquel que se burló y no paro de molestarte? El Uchiha es así. Y no debes sentir culpa por eso._

En ese caso, sabiendo tú que Uchiha-san es así, ¿Por qué aceptaste a su propuesta?

No recibo su respuesta y sé que tampoco la recibiré ya que fue cortada nuestra charla interna por el sonido de mi celular indicándome que tengo un mensaje.

_**En la terraza. Ahora**_

_**Sasuke**_

De pocas palabras en la vida real y en los mensajes.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior y viendo que no me queda de otra, acepto ir, pero no sin antes ver que me espera el chofer que algunas veces viene a recogerme. Con algo de vacilación, me acerco a él.

-D-Disculpe, p-pero podría i-ir a mi c-casa y decirle a m-mi m-madre que tengo un t-t-trabajo con u-una c-c-compañera, ¿por favor?- digo rogando internamente que este buen señor pueda creerme y que yo no sea tan mala mintiendo.

_¡Ja! ¿Qué no eres mala mintiendo? ¡Eres malísima! ¡Incluso más mala que eso!_

Ignorando a mi doble, veo como el hombre asiente, vuelve al lado de conductor y sale de la calzada del colegio para perderse entre los cientos de autos en la carretera.

Soltando un suspiro, tanto de alivio como de miedo, me dirijo nuevamente hacia el interior del colegio.

…

Cuando llego a la terraza, me cuesta un poco mover la puerta ya que es algo pesada y distingo el cartel que dice que ningún alumno debe ingresar a este lugar, ¿entonces como lo hace Uchiha-san? Ya que ahí dice que es área restringida.

Sacando mis pensamientos a un lado, camino mas y una voz a mi espalda me llama la atencion.

-Pensaba que no vendrías- Con un pequeño salto de la impresión, me doy vuelta para quedar de frente con aquel hombre que últimamente ocupa mis pensamientos y no para bien, sino para mal.

-¿p-porque no lo haría?-

-Hmp, porque pensaba que todavía estabas enojada- y aparece su sonrisa engreída y tan característica de él.

-y-y no se e-equivoca- y me sorprende, ya que en un instante se encuentra a varios pasos de distancia de mí y al otro está a un suspiro frente a mi cara, tomándome el mentón y evaluándome.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- veo como mira mis labios, y sé que se acerca con un motivo, pero mi voz es el que lo detiene.

-P-Por otro m-motivo muy d-distinto a lo que c-cree u-usted.- Con una mueca de confusión por parte del, continuo: C-Cancelo la p-propuesta que u-usted me hizo.-

-¿Qué?- Dejar confundido varias veces a un Uchiha debería merecerme un premio por tal hazaña.

-E-Eso.-

Soltándome, camina lejos de mí mientras se da la vuelta y me da la espalda.

-Hmp, no puedes hacer eso-

-¿y-y porque no p-puedo?-

-Porque yo lo digo- Mi indignación es enorme, al él pronunciar aquellas palabras y creo que mi rostro lo demuestra.

-¿p-pero quien s-se cree us…?- no me deja continuar.

-Me creo la persona que te propuso el trato el cual TÚ aceptaste.- y su sonrisa de engreído vuelve al momento de mirarme de frente.

-M-Mi otra y-yo lo a-acepto-

_Y lo seguirían aceptando millones de veces._

Mando a callar a mi doble.

-Pero ambas son la misma persona.- dice acercándose de nuevo a mi.- he incluso, aunque tengan distintas personalidades, tienen la misma mente.-

_Touché_.

-A-Aun asi, no lo hare, ni l-lo acepto. Hare q-que de alguna manera mi d-doble no haga n-nada con usted, ya que e-ella me lo d-debe.-

_Uhh… Touché Hyuuga._

Veo como su rostro cambia de esa sonrisa a una mueca de molestia.

-¿Sabes cuantas mujeres desearían estar en tu posición Hyuuga?- No lo sé, quizás algunas de sus clases.- ¡Cientos! Cientos de mujeres quieren estar en tu posición y ¿tú lo rechazas?- Me lo dice como si fuera culpa mía que lo haya rechazado.

_En realidad, es tu culpa._

Cállate.

-D-Debe saber Uchiha-san, q-que no soy c-como otras m-mujeres.-

Su mandíbula se tensa, en signo de cabreo.

-Claro que no lo eres.

…

-N-No puedo c-creer que haya hecho e-eso- Digo hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Bueno, créelo.- Dice dirigiéndose a la cocina por algo para poder comer o beber creo yo, pero la continua canción de mi celular, me avisa que me están llamando.

_**Mamá.**_

¿Y ahora qué?

_Tu solo contéstale._

¿Pero qué cosas me dices? ¿No te das cuenta que me preguntara dónde estoy?

_Exacto, y puedes decirle que estas en la casa de tu amiga ya que las echaron de la biblioteca al ser muy tarde._

¡Pero si me dirá que le pase a mi amiga!, ¡Además que no soy buena mintiendo!

_Buen punto… en ese caso, déjame a mí, yo contesto._

¡Pero…!

_Shh, ya calla._

Sin poder controlar mis extremidades ya que mi doble tomo completo control de mi cuerpo, está moviendo mi cuerpo, lo cual no me cabe la duda de que fue en el momento en que baje las defensas al estar un poco alarmada por poder mentirle a mi propia madre.

-¡Hija!, ¡Hasta que al fin contestas!-

-Sí, si, como digas, ¿Qué quieres?- Casi me da un infarto al darme cuenta que ella no está hablando como yo, ósea si habla como yo, pero sin embargo es tan distinto a como yo respondería.

-¿Hija?, ¿Eres tú?, Te noto algo extraño-

¡Habla como yo!

-I-Ideas tuyas madre.- Bien, al menos trato de sonar como yo.- P-Pero bueno, ¿a q-que se debe tu llamado?-

-Quería saber cuándo volverás cariño.- Mi doble hace una mueca al momento en que mi madre me dice aquellas palabras, ya que no es de mucho amor y arcoíris por aquí y por allá.

-M-Me tuve que venir a la casa de mi compañera, e-es que el t-trabajo estaba muy complicado y quizás tenga q-que quedarme en la casa de ella.- suelto un suspiro en mi fuero interno al ver que mi doble miente sin ninguna dificultad, aunque llegue a sonar como yo.

-En ese caso, ¿me puedes pasar a tu amiga y a sus padres?-

-E-Espera-

_Hyuuga, ¿Acaso tu madre no puede tragarse aquello, sino que también tiene que preguntar y pedir otras malditas cosas?_

¡Tú solo responde!

Mi doble, tratando de imitar y poder encontrar otra voz, le habla a mi madre.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Hyuuga.- Es increíble como mi doble puede adoptar varias voces. Una vez me dijo que apenas escuchando una simple voz, puede acordarse de ella e imitarla, quizás no se escucha igual pero aun así es impresionante.

Mi doble, la cual habla con la voz de mi compañera Sakura, habla por un momento con mi madre diciéndole que en estos momentos sus padres están trabajando y es por ello que no pueden ellos responderles, pero que no dude en que su hija está en buenas manos, que las personas que viven ahí, la cuidaran como hueso santo.

_Oh, y claro que lo hará esa única persona que está ahí._

Cortando la llamada, yo vuelvo a mi propio yo y recién ahí, caigo en cuenta que el Uchiha no aparto su mirada de mi mientras se encuentra apoyado en la pared.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿P-Porque me mira así?-

-Nada, simplemente es asombroso como ambas se juntan para poder mentirle a tu propia madre.- Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al momento de seguir tomando de la botella de agua que sujeta.

-¿y-y de quien cree q-que es l-la culpa?- Uchiha-san al ver que yo no cambiaría de opinión al momento de decirle que no aceptaría su oferta, no hayo otra manera de que yo cambiara de opinión y me subió a su hombro como un saco y aun con mis protestas, me metió en su auto, diciendo que estaré con él en su departamento hasta que pueda hablar con mi doble.

-Hmp, espero que mía no sea.- Se pierde entre los pasillos para escuchar segundo después como cierra una puerta, suponiendo yo que sea la de su habitación. Y yo no siendo tan tonta, aprovecho para poder salir, pero al tratar con la puerta principal, me doy cuenta que esta con seguro.

-¡No podrás!- Me grita Sasuke desde su habitación, soltando él una pequeña risa después.

Pienso en otra escapatoria.

¡La ventana!

_Debes ser bien tonta para pensar así al estar a más de 10 pisos de altura._

Tiene razón. Lo único que me queda, es el esperar a ver el momento en el que él, pueda tener misericordia y me libere de esta prisión.

_Sabes que no lo hará hasta que yo esté ahí._

¡Pero quizás que cosas te dirá!

_Vale la pena correr el riesgo._

Quizás te diga de nuevo esa oferta y tú aceptes.

_Créeme cuando te digo que no lo hare._

Con algo de duda aun en mi interior, se cuándo mi doble puede mentirme.

Y sé que ahora no me miente.

…

Si esa Hyuuga piensa que escaparse de mí le resultara fácil, está muy equivocada.

Suelto otra risa al escuchar como suelta un resoplido al no lograr su cometido.

Sacándome toda mi ropa, me dirijo hacia el baño para poder asearme y cuando el primer chorro de agua cae sobre mi piel desnuda, me pregunto ¿Por qué la traje? ¿Por qué simplemente no acepte que ella no quería ser mi acompañante en las horas de sexo y dejarlo así? ¿Porque la encerré? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué me lo estoy preguntando sabiendo que tengo la respuesta?

"_No soy c-como otras m-mujeres"_

Claro que no lo es.

Saliendo ya de la ducha después de unos 30 minutos con una toalla en mi cintura y una en mi pelo, me dispongo a cambiarme.

-Estas bien trabajado, Uchiha.- Me sorprende escuchar que esa voz, se encuentre en mi habitación, pero sonrió de medio lado al darme cuenta, que la voz es de la misma persona, pero no misma personalidad.

-Hmp, y yo que pensaba que la Hyuuga no te soltaría de la prisión.- Digo no deteniéndome en mis movimientos por cambiarme de ropa.

-Bueno, si lo hizo. La cosa es que otro no lo hace ni creo que lo haga.- Suelto la toalla de mi cintura para cambiarme y quedo como Dios me trajo al mundo delante de ella, sin pudor alguno por parte de los dos.- Buen trasero, eh Uchiha.- Suelta estas últimas palabras mientras me pongo los bóxers negros.

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás en eso Hyuuga.- luego agarro mi camiseta negra.- Incluso podría decir que me has ganado en la parte frontal al yo no tener algo tan bien trabajado como lo tuyo.- Mi mirada va directamente a aquellos senos que están apresados dentro de la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Acaso me has estado viendo el trasero y los senos, pervertido?- una mueca graciosa aparece en su rostro.

-Simplemente es algo inevitable de ver.- luego agrego.- Además que tú me has visto desnudo hace más menos 10 segundos atrás.-

-Sí, bueno, ahora que estas casi vestido, dile a tu amigo que baje las revoluciones.- Dice apuntando hacia mi pene y yo también caigo en cuenta de algo.

-Debe ser porque hace algo de frio dentro del departamento, digo, ya que parece que tú tienes más frio que cualquiera de los dos.- apunto con mi mentón hacia sus pezones que se marcan en la camisa y me complace ver algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero la mirada de odio está ahí.

-Dime, ¿Quién de los dos tiene la polla levantada por unos simples cambios de palabras y miradas?- y luego yo contraataco.

-Y, ¿Quién tiene los pezones erguidos? y no tengo ninguna duda que tus bragas en estos momentos están mojadas.- Digo acercándome algunos pasos a ella, viendo cómo se echa hacia atrás.- ¿Quieres que lo averigüemos juntos?- y aquella sonrisa que nunca desapareció de mi rostro, se acentúa aún más.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente.- Su rostro además de obviamente querer matarme, dice claramente una invitación.- yo estoy aquí por otra razón.- Cualquier diversión de mi rostro desaparece en ese instante.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras, Uchiha?

Exacto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ellas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Como están amadas mías?**

**No sé si habrán hombres que puedan leer mi historia, sin embargo si hay, a través de los reviews, podéis decirme quienes son y poner su WathsApp ;o naaa broma broma xDD aunque si quieren ;) a las mujeres también acepto, no hay excepción ;V ustedes ya saben nenas.**

**Bueno, son las 4.19 en mi hermoso país CHILE!, del día 12 de julio del 2016 y creo que este capítulo lo publicare un poquito más adelante ya que ahorita quiero puro dormir. Ahora son las 4.20 xD la cosa es que ojala y les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí, ya que me demore bastante en terminarlo, empecé mas menos a las 12.30 y termine a las 4.19, ahora 4.21 xDD **

**Este es el capítulo más largo creo yo que tengo, pero espero y lo disfruten y solo espero que yo siga escribiendo incluso más capítulos largos**

**A todas aquellas personas que me dejaron algún comentario mil gracias, pensé que después de haber desaparecido por décadas, pensaba que nadie podría nuevamente escribirme algo, pero me alegro tanto que no sea así **** como dije, mil gracias 3 **

**Cuídense y que ojala lo pasen bonito aquellas personas que están en vacaciones de invierno (yo por ejemplo) o de verano. **

**Se les quiere! **

**Son las 4.24 :O**

**XOXOXO: besos y abrazos.**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
